


[Destiel] Project July 七月计划 （佣兵!Dean，杀手!Cas）

by SuperFreeman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Assassins, Destiel - Freeform, Hitmen, M/M, Mercenaries
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 20:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2322524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperFreeman/pseuds/SuperFreeman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>身为佣兵的Dean在某一天被Crowley以及Raphael邀请参与一项工作并提出了丰厚的报酬。<br/>因为种种原因而答应下来的Dean进入了这项被称为[七月计划]工作的小队。<br/>工作中他认识了其他的五位队员，杀手Castiel，情报员Bobby，雅贼Balthazar，狙击手Meg以及负责医疗救护的Anna.<br/>并根据各种线索找回了分开了十年的弟弟Sam。<br/>可这个七月计划远远不止表面上看起来那么简单。<br/>这背后到底有怎样的阴谋？逐渐被Castiel复杂人格吸引的Dean最后又将有什么样的结局？</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter I  
九月，Winchester一家人都不怎么喜欢的一个月份。  
“又是一个没爹没妈四处为家的好日子。” Winchester家中长子Dean Winchester在九月一个明媚的秋日睁开眼睛的时候如是想。  
每天睁开眼睛的第一件事，当然就是从枕头下摸索他心爱的手枪。作为一个嗅钱而起的佣兵，拥有一把趁手的武器是赚钱要诀头一条。当然，更重要的是，这也是保命要诀头一条，没命花的钱不管有多少他也是不赚的。  
所以，当Dean的手完全摸了个空时，他整个人紧绷了起来。  
“啊，美制柯尔特M2000，弹匣容量15发，有效射程50米。射击精度优秀，后坐力小，操作简单易上手。有趣的选择。”  
Dean的僵直只持续了半秒，他迅速扫了一眼床头柜上的电子闹钟，带着刮痕的塑料面板上闪烁显示着时间，5点59分57秒，同时，表面也隐约映出了入侵者的位置。  
情况并没有想象中的愉悦。是谁说的来着，“愚蠢的人才会把背后对向敌人”。  
Dean 小心翼翼的吸了一口气，顺便翻了个白眼，转念之间便判断好了自己与入侵者的距离和误差。  
保命要诀第二条，卓越的格斗技能。  
做下定论的一瞬间，Dean猛地后退了一步，迅速拉短了自己和入侵者之间的距离，接着一个横踢直扫那人拿着枪的左手。  
预想中腿与手腕接触的冲击感并没有传来。在Dean动作的零点五秒之内，那人就游刃有余的往旁边闪开了。  
“唔，力道不错。这要是被踢中，最少也得摊上个粉碎性骨折什么的。” 说完，那人略带惋惜的看了眼旁边代替他粉碎性骨折的衣柜接着说道：“至于反应时间…”他向上看了看天花板，歪着头好像在思考着什么：“大概花了你3秒时间采取攻击行动。还算及格。”  
九月三十一日早上6点整，东方的太阳渐渐明亮晃眼起来，英国伦敦威斯敏斯特大教堂旁的大本钟用厚重沉稳的钟声揭开了新一天的序幕。  
“轮不到你来判断。你是谁？在这做什么？”  
保命要诀第三条，先发制人的谈判技能。  
Dean皱着眉，用他湖水绿的眼睛狠狠盯着眼前这个一看就狡猾非常的人。他的怒气槽基本已经快抵达临界值，只要这个穿着该死黑西装，操着一口英国腔的混蛋再敢多说一句废话，他发誓，他会马上扭断他的脖子。  
嗯，第三条要诀的掌握他还有待加强。  
“首先告诉你，我，叫Crowley。”自称Crowley的男人似笑非笑的把玩着手上的M2000：“我有一个任务给你。或者说，我们，来做一个交易。如果你觉得这么说更友好的话。”  
Dean依旧皱着眉，没有放下一丝戒备，从牙缝里挤出了一句话： “听着，我不管你有什么鬼任务，一大早上闯进别人旅馆的房间可不是什么给任务的正经态度。”  
“报酬是很优渥的，你难道没有兴趣听一下么？”Crowley依旧不温不火，满带笑意的发话：“我还以为佣兵们应该都是一群为金钱、权力拼搏的亡命徒。”  
“哼，报酬与风险是成正比的。如果你还不进入正题的话，我今天的报酬就是你昏倒在这个旅馆的地面上不省人事。” Dean有些不屑，他很不愿意和其他那些不入流的佣兵们混为一谈，不过有时也没必要解释太多。  
“任务的内容嘛，我也不知道。”Crowley此语一出，注意到Dean迅速变暗的眼神，又马上补充到：“你看，我也是为别人做事。我的任务只是召集人手罢了。”说着，他的脸上显出不屑一顾，略带憋屈的神情。  
Dean撇嘴一笑，他熟悉这种神情。Dean见过很多颇具野心的人，因为各方面因素而得不到想要的地位与权力，只能暂时沦为他人的虾兵蟹将。这种人通常自负而高傲，大多数人经常因此碰壁，穷其一生最终也得不到什么。  
而Dean却觉得，这个人有什么不同。  
Crowley迅速调整了自己的面部表情，挑起眉毛补充道：“如果你有兴趣的话，我会带你去见真正的雇主，并与其他的人会面。”  
Dean察觉，眼前这个充满英伦绅士气息的人在自负高傲的同时，也有着必不可少的圆滑与世故。这个Crowley能与任何人达成合作关系，只为了达到自己的目的。当然，从反面来说，只要是有碍于他目的的达成，他也能迅速的背叛任何一个曾经的盟友。  
这样的人是危险的。稍有不慎，便会被他推入万丈深渊，不得翻身。  
“抱歉，我没兴趣。另寻高明吧你。”  
Dean一屁股坐向柔软的床垫，摊着手拒绝了一脸“我就知道”的Crowley。  
开玩笑，与这种人打交道是Dean最不愿意做的事情之一，时时得提防从背后捅来的一刀不说，连平时说个话都累得很。所以Dean默默把Crowley归入了不宜来往名单之列，并悄悄在旁边打上了小黑叉。  
“Well，这可真是太可惜了。我还以为你会对报酬很感兴趣呢。”Crowley把双手插入西装裤的口袋耸了耸肩。  
“我不缺钱。至少现在不缺。”Dean刚刚在伦敦做完一个不甚愉快的任务，不耐烦的回答到：“权力？更不是我追求的东西。现在，要么你马上滚出去，要么我就会让你以特别的方式滚出去。”  
“首先，我要质疑你有没有这个能力。”Crowley竖起一根手指，玩笑般的掂了掂依旧在手上的柯尔特M2000：“其次，报酬并不是你所想的那些。而是…”他稍微停顿了一下，微笑着说：“你想要的任何东西。”  
Dean嗤笑了一声：“我想要的任何东西？你要知道，话说太满了可没什么好结果。”  
Crowley不说话，还是似笑非笑的看着Dean。他知道Dean已经动心了。  
“Prove it。” Dean盯着Crowley沉默了一会儿，收起一脸嘲笑要求到。  
“当然，我们也是做过一些调查的。”Crowley抬手把手枪扔还给了Dean，并举起双手再次证明自己的无害，接着说道：“首先，你会见到你的弟弟，Sam Winchester.”

Dean的眼神一下子凌冽起来。  
“Oh,你会后悔在告诉我这个之前把手枪还给我的。” Dean的声音低沉了一个音阶，抓着手枪的手指因用力而泛白。  
“别急。你真正的雇主呢，对你非常感兴趣，特别交代一定要让你加入。当然，为了表示诚意，自然要准备一些能讨你欢心的礼物。”Crowley紧盯着Dean手上的手枪，故作放松的说着，却被加速的语气稍微的出卖了。  
“我找了他十年。”Dean端起手枪直指Crowley的脑袋：“你要是敢拿这个骗我，我发誓…我，发誓…”Dean咬牙切齿的加重着语气，变成深绿色的眼眸内暗潮涌动。  
“骗你可没有好处。”Crowley举起双手耸了耸肩：“毕竟是我们有求于你。”  
Dean深吸了一口气，平静了一下情绪。  
“那好，你带我去见他。”说着，Dean收起杀意满满的手枪，用危险的眼神看着Crowley：“如果见不到他，你，还有你那个见鬼的什么雇主，都可以在地狱里面忏悔了。”  
Crowley点了点头，抿起嘴做了一个请的手势： “其他人已经从世界各地飞来伦敦，只差你一人了。”  
清晨六点半的街道还不甚繁忙。有少数上班族拿着咖啡神情疲惫的穿梭在钢铁丛林之中。  
伦敦被称为雾都自然是有它的理由的。  
天气潮湿的让Dean不禁揉了揉鼻子，接着又想起故乡堪萨斯暖人的午后。  
跟着Crowley七拐八拐走了很长时间，就在Dean要怀疑他在搞什么鬼的时候，他们停在了一栋颇不起眼的建筑物前面。  
“就是这里了。”  
Crowley看了一眼忍耐限度不高的Dean，带领着他走下楼梯，打开铁门，进入了一个地下室内。  
地下室的光线充足的晃眼，墙壁全被铁皮包裹着，冷冰冰的反射着吊灯的光。整个房间非常空荡，只有中央有一块大屏幕，播放着空白的画面。屏幕下方排放着围成圆环的玻璃制会议桌。  
Dean迅速的扫视着不熟悉的环境，注意到玻璃桌旁已经有三男两女就坐了，他们也都注意到了Dean，人人脸上都是一副随时开战的戒备表情。  
只有一个人例外。  
Dean着重打量着那个穿着米色风衣的男人。他脸上有些细小的胡茬，头发略显蓬乱，领带也皱巴巴的，整个人非常的邋遢。只有那双蓝色的眼睛，干净透明，带着一点迷惑看向Dean。  
“看来你就是最后一个人了？”  
其中一个女人懒洋洋的率先开口说道：“你也是为了那个‘报酬’而来的吧？”  
Crowley站在一旁不再说话，时不时的看向门口，似乎在等待谁的到来。  
Dean则完全无视了那女人，转头对Crowley说：“Sam在哪？”  
“Well，你在接受这个任务之前，大概是见不到他的吧。”Crowley撇了撇嘴，伸出手指向房间中央的大屏幕：“大概有谁在等待你的回答呢。”  
Dean满怀怨恨的走向屏幕下方的会议桌，重重的把自己扔向椅子里，好巧不巧坐在了刚刚那个蓝眼睛男人的身边。那男人已经不再看Dean，只是低头皱眉盯着风衣上的一块污渍，似乎很专注的样子。  
“喂，不管你到底是谁，赶紧把话说清楚！” Dean朝着屏幕喊了一句，其他人也收回四散的目光，把注意力集中到屏幕上。  
屏幕上的空白画面闪了一下，接着慢慢出现了图像。  
一位神情严肃的黑人男子半靠在奢华的皮椅里，双手撑在扶手上，缓慢的开口说道：“各位各自领域的精英们，你们好。我是，Raphael。”

Dean静静的等待着他的下文。  
“你们为什么不互相介绍一下自己呢？” Raphael交叠着双手，向后靠进椅背。  
其他人都面无表情的一言不发，气氛简直糟糕的不能再糟糕。  
突然，其中一个穿着灰色V领针织衫的男人语气轻快的打破了寂静：“啧，总是有人要开口说话的吧？互相介绍下也不是什么坏事，毕竟还是要合作的。我叫Balthazar。至于职业嘛…” 他抬起右手，两只修长的手指夹着一个薄薄的深红色皮夹，略带笑意的看着对面：“不言而喻吧？”  
坐在他对面，一个有着漂亮酒红色长发的女人脸色变得非常难看，下意识的把手探入皮上衣的口袋，却发现皮夹里的东西悉数都在自己的口袋里好好躺着，唯一少了的，只是那个深红色的外壳罢了。  
“哼，哗众取宠。”女人恢复了平静，掩饰似的不自然的皱了皱眉。  
Balthazar则耸了耸肩不置可否，将皮夹递还给她。  
一开始找Dean搭话的那个女人则抱着双臂笑了一声：“哈，有点意思。”  
被夸奖的人抿嘴一笑，睁大眼睛满脸“终于有人识趣儿了”的表情。  
“我叫Castiel，是个杀手。”仿佛对刚刚发生的事情毫不在意一般，Dean身边那个蓝眼睛的男人带着一脸认真的表情开口了。  
整个房间的视线都集中到了他的身上。  
Dean吃惊的看着Castiel，下意识的反问了一句：“什么？”  
“我叫Castiel，是个杀手。” Castiel转过脸看着Dean点了点头，又重复了一遍。  
Dean看着这个一脸迷糊的男人差点笑出声，本来对这一切相当不耐烦的他开始觉得有趣起来：“你是个杀手？杀人的那种…杀手？”  
Dean从没见过他，更别说了解他。但他就是觉得有着那样纯净眼睛的人，是该过着正常的生活，是该被保护着的。当然，也应该是善良，正义而美好的。  
Castiel疑惑的歪头盯着他：“当然。难道还有其他种类的杀手？这我…倒是不知道。”说完，像是期待着回答似的，直勾勾的看着Dean。  
Dean无言以对，反而被他看得有点不好意思。Castiel的眼神过于直白和坦诚，让Dean觉得这个人的存在非常违和。  
“你知道枪该怎么用么？”Dean无意识的舔了下嘴唇，避开他的眼神，语气嘲讽的问他。  
Castiel又摆上那个万用的迷惑表情，回答道：“不知道。为什么这么问？”  
Dean的好奇被消磨殆尽，他开始觉得这一切都是一场无聊的闹剧了：“那你杀个P啊，用你的智商把他们烦到死吗？”说完翻了个白眼。  
Castiel仿佛明白了Dean的意思，认真说到： “不，我比较习惯用匕首。”说着，从风衣内侧掏出一把亮闪闪的银色长柄匕首，寒冷的反光在冷色调的地下室里显得非常合适。Castiel打量了一下空旷的地下室，看到墙角堆放好的一排铁皮桶，仿佛找好目标似的，他站起身，稍微向侧面移动了几步。接着房间里所有人似乎都没有看到他出手，银色的光辉从众人面前干净利落的直击那一排目标，然后一声闷响插入墙壁。沉寂半秒之后，五个铁皮桶瞬间斜侧裂开，里面的液体倾泻而出，淹没了半边地板。  
身旁的Balthazar吹了一声口哨，往后轻巧的一跳，避开了逼近的水渍。  
“啊……”似乎没想到会造成这样的麻烦，Castiel不知所措的回头望向Dean，后者则一脸“你看我干毛线”的表情转开头。  
“好吧，很不错。既然大家都说开了我也没什么好隐瞒的。”刚刚对Balthazar表示过赞许的黑发女人率先反应回来，懒洋洋的再次开口：“我叫Meg…”  
“我是Anna。”就在Meg还准备说些什么的时候，一旁自从被顺走了皮夹之后脸色就一直不好看的女人不着痕迹的打断了她。  
Meg侧脸看了一眼打断她话的Anna，会意的从鼻子里哼出一个笑，便双手插在口袋里也不说什么了。  
如此，房间里只剩下Dean和另外一个戴着脏兮兮棒球帽，胡子拉碴不修边幅的男人没有表明身份了。而屏幕里所谓的雇主Raphael也一直毫无动作的看着这一切。  
Dean倒是对自己的身份不在意，他最在意的是眼前屏幕上这个男人说过会让他见到Sam，而到现在除了一场场的freak show之外，他连Sam的一根头发都没见着。  
“Bobby。”终于，那个胡子拉碴的男人说话了：“搜集情报之类的活能干，至于是不是精英…哼…谁知道。”  
“你当然能是精英了，Singer先生。毕竟，从不用真名行事的Sam Winchester也被你找到了不是吗？” Raphael冷笑一声总算开口了。

Dean转头盯着那个不起眼的Bobby，脑袋里瞬间转过好几个问题。  
“什么叫行事？”  
“为什么不用真名？”  
“行的什么鬼事？”  
“十年时间他都干了些什么？”  
“我要杀了这个Bobby，还有那个欠揍的Raphael.”  
等等等等，诸如此类。  
Bobby一脸不在意扁嘴挑眉毛，不再说话。  
“那，Singer先生，你为什么不给这边的Dean Winchester介绍一下你的发现呢？” Raphael不急不缓的依旧用沉稳的声音示意。  
Bobby似乎对于两人相同的姓氏感到略微的惊讶，却没有多说什么，清了清嗓子说：“有消息说，上次有人见到他是在科索沃。”  
“什么叫有消息说，你这个消息是哪来的？”Dean从椅子里站了起来走到Bobby面前居高临下的看着他。  
这么走近一看才发现，他竟然是坐在轮椅里的。  
“Hey,注意下你说话的语气小屁孩儿。”Bobby不满的皱起了眉头：“你懂不懂规矩啊。我说有消息就是有消息，哪那么多废话。”  
Dean愣了一下，然后嘟囔了一句什么，便退回自己的椅子里窝着。  
他倒不是搞什么尊老爱幼那一套，只是这个坏脾气的人嚷嚷起来似乎很有气势的样子。  
当然了，每一行都有每一行的规矩，以情报搜集过活儿的人自然对自己的消息来源是闭口不谈的，一旦泄露，没钱赚不说还很有可能把命给丢了。Dean当然也是懂得这些的，所以为自己的鲁莽有一小点点的后悔，他做了一个手势示意Bobby继续说下去。  
Bobby不满的翻了个白眼，但还是补充到：“科索沃可不是什么度假天堂，所以…”他耸了下肩，停顿了一下看了一眼Dean：“目前能确定的是Sam Winchester应该是以个人名义在完成着什么任务。不管是作为雇佣兵也好刺客也好杀手也好，他都是独自行动的。”  
Dean的心一沉。先假设Bobby的请报是准确的，那么Sam终究还是没有过上普通人的生活。可是同时，Dean心里的一个角落又有些微的庆幸和惊喜，这个发现让他充满罪恶感，至少，知道Sam还活着，虽说不是什么值得提倡的方式，也不知道是真的血浓于水还是怎么的，弟弟居然也选择了相同的道路。  
“科索沃是个什么地方？”Dean若有所思的问。  
Bobby刚想开口，屏幕里失真的声音就抢先响起：“聊天也聊够了，各位能来到这里，想必也是对‘报酬’颇感兴趣的。”  
房间里的六个人均露出不置可否的表情。  
“在完成我的大计划之前，我需要你们做一些热身运动。考察你们能力的同时也能获得额外的…”Raphael顿了一下，似乎在考虑合适的词汇：“零花钱吧。可以这么说。”  
“五万美元的定金稍后会汇入你们指定的账户。怎样，Dean Winchester，你获得的消息足以让你给我一个答案了吧。”  
“最后一个问题。”Dean也懒得扭扭捏捏，雇佣兵嘛，向来跟着自己的欲望做事，只要出价够高，他也不介意到底被谁雇佣：“你的大计划到底是什么？”  
“啊啊，可不能太着急了。”Raphael皮笑肉不笑的哼了一声：“不该你知道的事情最好别问。更何况，你最后总会知道的。”说着，他站起身，整理了一下西装上的褶皱说道：“先是说好的热身运动，你们的第一个目的地就是科索沃。协助科索沃当地临时政【lofter】府与塞尔维亚发生的武【lofter】装冲突，尽最大可能帮助科索沃获得独立。至于其他的信息，我相信Crowley先生和Singer先生会对你们做详细的说明。另外，当然，我们会提供一切必要装备。那么，Gentlemen。”  
说完，画面一闪变暗，整个屏幕只剩下刺眼的雪花。  
“Okay, I m in.”  
直觉告诉Dean任务的目的地与Sam的重合并不是巧合。至于这一切后面到底隐藏着怎样的阴谋，只有他自己去揭开了。  
一直站在一旁很久没有说话的Crowley这时拿着六个大信封走了过来：“那么，女士先生们，拿好这些吧。”说着分发了六个写着各自大名的牛皮信封。  
Dean接过信封拆开，从里面悉悉索索倒出来一本护照，几张登记照，一沓欧元现金，一个一次性手机还有一把系着写着“307”字样小纸条的钥匙。  
他向四周扫了一眼，除了每个人钥匙上的小纸条的数字，剩下的人拿到的基本都是一样的东西。  
Dean猜想那应该是旅馆房间的钥匙。瞥了一眼身边Castiel的钥匙，上面同样写着“307”的字样，又环视了一圈其他人，不出意料两个女人是一样的“308”，Balthazar和Bobby的则是“309”。  
“有没有搞错。”Balthazar啧了一声看向Crowley,半开玩笑的举着钥匙说:“你们是穷到不能安排单人间了么。”语气依旧轻快，捉摸不定。  
Dean倒不是介意跟别人住在一起，Hell，在做任务的时候十几个人的大通铺他都睡过。想着又看了一眼身边的Castiel，后者注意到他的视线，抿嘴算是腼腆的笑了一下，点了点头。  
“你以为你们是去旅游的吗？”Crowley不耐烦的说着：“科索沃可没有什么所谓的旅馆。这些钥匙是当地民居的钥匙，也是我们内部的接头人。”Crowley看了一眼Bobby说道：“不如你来给这些白痴们科普科普吧。”  
Bobby显然是不怎么喜欢这个油腔滑调的人，整个人缩在轮椅里略含怒气的瞥了一眼他，并没有接话。  
“在2008年之前，科索沃一直是塞尔维亚的一个自治省。”Meg放松的靠在椅子里，从口袋里拿出一根糖，三俩下撕开包装扔进嘴里，手上也没停的摆弄着那个一次性手机：“2008年2月份科索沃宣布独立，而塞尔维亚政【Lofter】府对此颇为不满并一直拒绝承认其独立。所以国家内部政【lofter】治经济非常不稳定，战乱频繁。”  
“也就是说…”Meg吮了一下棒棒糖，含糊的补充道：“因为局【Lofter】势不稳，全国的经济水平基本属于贫穷线以下，包括公路在内的很多基础设施建设也不甚完善，连公共厕所都没多少，更别说旅馆了。”  
Balthazar听完一脸生无可恋，叹了口气把钥匙收进口袋里，顺便向Bobby招了招手以示友好。这个从法国来的男人充满浪漫和对优雅的追求，这次的任务可以说是他最不愿接触的那一类。  
“嗯…所以总之这次任务的目标就是协助科索沃当地政【Lofter】府取得独立是吗？”Castiel边说边打开护照看了一眼：“可是要取得独立并不只是赢得战争就能了事的。”  
“现在科索沃已经取得世界上108个国家的承认了。”Dean咧着嘴漫不经心的笑了下：“但最主要还是得到塞尔维亚政【lofter】府的承认，毕竟是老家。我们的任务是赢得战争，不管用什么手段让他们承认独立，剩下的就不是我们管的着的了。”  
Castiel似乎觉得Dean说的有道理，便点了点头，看向Dean：“你是做什么的？”  
Dean颇为臭屁的嘿嘿一笑，说：“雇佣兵，摆平武【Lofter】装冲突，冲锋陷阵可是我的专长。”  
十年来，Dean为了搜集Sam的消息，很少把任务的重心放到战场方面。他几乎能想象到阴云暗涌的低气压天空，呼啸而过四处乱飞的子弹以及，焦灼的大地上散乱而冰冷的尸体。  
Dean Winchester必须得承认，他很久没有那种热血沸腾的感觉了。  
“好了，女士们先生们，具体的计划请到达目的地再商榷吧。现在，差不多该启程科索沃了。”

不管经济如何落后，好歹总算也是有主要为东欧航线服务的国际机场。  
经过将近五小时的飞行，英国航空公司飞机顺利平安的降落在科索沃首都普里什蒂纳国际机场。  
一行人作为记者团队顺利通过安检，站在科索沃的大地上，呼吸着带着硝烟的空气。  
Dean好奇的看着Castiel拖着一个看似很重的行李箱，却一脸轻松的四处走动。  
“Cass，你哪来那么多行李啊？”Dean瞥了一眼Anna和Meg,连两个女人的行李都只有一个小小的手拎包而已。他自己也只是背了一个简单的运动包，里面只装了一些基本的洗漱用品和换洗衣物。  
“嗯…里面大多都是风衣。”Castiel认真的回答：“风衣弄脏了或是破了的话还是很不方便的。”  
“……”  
“我…对这个有一些…嗯，不知道该怎么说的执念。”Castiel见Dean不说话，又结结巴巴却坚定的解释道。  
“Whatever……”  
Dean扯了扯身上背着的包理解不能似的摇了摇头。  
普里什蒂纳位于科索沃西北，毕竟是首都，经济发展居于科索沃之首，偶尔能见高楼林立，车水马龙。  
当然首都并不是一行人的首要目标。  
刚一出机场，Dean身上的一次性手机就响了起来。  
不出所料是没有来电显示的。  
“Hello，旅途还顺利吗？”Dean接起电话，里面传来Crowley压低的声音。  
Dean很讨厌他的声音竟然如此有磁性。  
“如果不是单行票的话会更愉快的。”Dean抬起左手遮了遮头顶上放肆的太阳：“什么事？”  
“出了机场会有一个接应你们的人。你们的目的地还没有到呢。他会开车载你们去科索沃与塞尔维亚接壤地区的一个小城卡梅尼查，在那里做好补给工作。五天后会有一队来自塞尔维亚的私人武装力量越过边境，你们的任务是在卡梅尼查阻止他们。”  
交代完这些Crowley不等Dean回答就挂了电话。Dean哼了一声随手把手机扔进口袋，回头对同行的人们复述着刚来的消息。  
“为什么他要联系你？“Bobby似乎还对飞机上那些残疾人士的优待而颇为憋气，整个人散发着一股生人勿近的气息。  
Dean耸了耸肩：“我比较帅？”  
Meg大声的嗤笑了一下，Bobby则翻了个白眼，操作着轮椅往出口离去。  
来接应他们的人是一位阿尔巴尼亚人，棕褐色的皮肤，黑色卷发还留着奇怪的八字大胡子。他在看到Dean一行人的时候神情严肃的迎了上来，用带着浓重口音的英文问了一句：“Winchester先生？”  
Dean瞥了一眼四周然后点了点头。  
那人立即接过Dean的行李，又示意其他的人把行李交给他然后上车。  
这位接头人似乎并不会说英文，除了刚相遇时问了一句Dean的名字之外，一路上再没有说过多余的话。Balthazar搭话问怎么称呼他的时候，他也只是摆了摆手，一脸迷茫。  
六人到达卡梅尼查的时候已经是深夜了。  
Bobby因为行动不便，又折腾了一整天，整个人心情非常不好，似乎一点就能炸。  
Dean在路上问过他为什么都这样了还要参与这次的行动。可Bobby只是不耐烦的说：“什么叫都这样了？都哪样？管好你自己的事情吧先。” 碰了一鼻子灰的Dean也就学乖了，不再过问。  
卡梅尼查果然是一副小城的样子，山区环绕着低矮的建筑物，郁郁葱葱的树林绵延着消失在地平线。  
沉默的接头人让六人在三栋挨在一起的低矮民居前下车便一阵风似的掉头走掉了。  
最左边的民居是非常破旧的红砖瓦房，参差不齐的篱笆危危险险的围在四周，门帘旁边不起眼的地方用白色的油漆刷着307的字样。  
其他两栋风格相似，中间的为308，最右边的则是309.  
Balthazar抱着双臂上下左右打量了一圈：“看来接下来五天我们就得住在这个…这个…”他摊开手想了半天也没想出个所以然来，索性直接拎起行李摇着头向标着309的建筑走去。  
“你们不觉得我们需要商量下五天后的事情么？“一路上很少说话的Anna这时开口叫住了Balthazar：“我们连个具体的计划都没有。” Dean一直对这个神秘的女人很感兴趣。Anna很漂亮却很少笑，或者说，是根本没笑过，她永远摆着的是一副理智清高的样子。  
Castiel吸了一口气说道：“嗯，我们确实需要一个周全的计划。目前我们所知道的信息是五天后将有武装力量通过卡梅尼查向首都进发，那么…”  
“等等等等…”Dean出声阻止了Castiel继续说下去，被打断话头的Castiel则一脸不解的看着Dean：“怎么了？”  
Dean拎起背包边向307走去边说：“我又不是机器，我需要睡眠。尤其是今天。今天对我来说太长了。不如我们先各自熟悉环境，明天一早在309集合吧。“说完不等大家表态就敲响了307的门。  
Balthazar皱着眉嚷了一句为什么要在他那里集合还是什么的，Dean没听清，因为他的话头淹没在Bobby没好气的催促里了。  
两个女人各自也没什么意见，更何况睡眠对于女人来说是更重要的。  
307的主人是一家三口，虽然已是深夜十一点，依旧亮着灯等待着访客的到来。  
男主人是个叫Fay的中年壮汉，发达的肌肉和黝黑的皮肤显示出了长年累月的劳作经验。女主人Azreen是个伊斯兰教的忠实信徒。两人还有一个8岁的小儿子Alger。  
一天马不停蹄的劳顿下来，Dean虽然没有什么疲惫感，但他知道他的身体需要充足的休息。  
Azreen带着Dean和Castiel来到客房，问了问是否需要吃些什么东西，在得到否定的回答后，也就回去休息了。  
Dean环视了一圈不大的房间，墙皮剥裂的到处都是，似乎一说话天花板上都会掉渣。  
床铺是很简单的两张弹簧折叠床，并排摆放在房间的中央，靠墙的角落里有一张吱吱呀呀的书桌，除此之外就没有其他的家具了。  
Dean将行李仍到靠窗的那张床上说：“我要这张床了。“  
Castiel抿着嘴没有说话，似乎对床的选择并不在意。他蹲下身子打开行李箱，从里面取出洗漱用具。  
Dean拉上窗帘的同时回头悄悄瞥了一眼，还真装了满箱子的风衣…  
“你脖子上那个。“Castiel突然指了指Dean的脖子开口问道：”那个项链有什么特殊含义吗？“  
Dean低头看了一眼笑了：“我弟弟给我的。算是幸运饰品吧。”说着摇了摇头，似乎觉得这很愚蠢似的。  
Castiel的蓝眼睛在昏暗的房间里很是显眼，他眨了眨眼问道：“你真的相信这个世界上有运气吗？”  
Dean耸了耸肩，撇了下嘴角说：“这个世界上能相信的只有自己。”说完双臂抱在脑后向床上大刺刺的躺去，脆弱的弹簧床吱呀的大声抗议了一下。  
没过一会儿Castiel似乎也躺在了旁边的那张床上，Dean转过头看着他，问：“你为什么会想做杀手？”  
“想？”Castiel的声音里有点无奈：“我不是想。我不得不去做。”  
听到回答的Dean闭上了眼睛，没有继续问下去。  
每个人都有每个人的故事。他不想了解其他人的故事。互相了解是一件很麻烦的事情，一旦有了交集，再撇开就很难了。Dean身边的人来了又走，没有一个能在他生命中停留的。不管是离开了也好，还是…死去了也好。  
“你想要的是什么？”沉默了一会儿，Castiel突然问了这么一句。  
“什么？”  
“你想要的是什么？”Castiel从弹簧床上坐起身，准备到墙边去关灯,接着补充了一句：“最后的报酬。这次来的人都是对报酬有兴趣的。据说是‘你想要的任何东西’。你想要的报酬是什么？”  
“哼，我没想那么多。”Dean嗤之以鼻的哼了一句：“我只是为了找我弟弟Sam而来的。至于最后的报酬…”他沉默了一下：“等有命回去再说吧。”  
Castiel的手指停在电灯的开关上，影子把他的手指拉的十分修长，他张了张嘴似乎想要说什么，最终也没有说出口。  
这时候敲门声响起，男主人Fay推门进来扫视了一圈，快速的说：“你们两人跟我来。“  
Dean惊讶的从床上起身，与Castiel对视了一眼，跟着Fay走出了屋子。  
原来这栋屋子后面还有一个不大的后院，Fay拿出钥匙打开嵌在地上的木门，随即点燃了手上的火把，顺着延伸到地下的楼梯走了下去。  
Dean几乎已经能猜到这个地下室里都有些什么了。  
果不其然，楼梯的尽头，视野开阔起来。  
这地下室简直就是一个小型的军火库。  
从最基础的手枪到小型的对空火箭炮一应俱全。  
“啊哈。”Dean咧嘴笑了起来，不禁赞叹了一声：“Awesome。”  
Castiel依旧没什么表情，但透过阴影，Dean能看到他蓝眼睛里热情的火焰，看来他对这些装备也颇为满意。  
“好了Cass。”Dean向Fay点了下头表示谢意：“我估计其他人那里也有差不多的配置。明天我们再具体商量吧。”  
Castiel点了点头，跟在Dean和Fay身后走出了地下室。  
凌晨了，黎明，即将来临。

天亮时分的卡梅尼查，太阳从山顶出现的那一刹那，整个小城都被照亮了。  
第一缕光线从307小屋的窗户照进来的时候，Dean就睁开眼睛了。几乎是条件反射的确认了一下枕头下的手枪，指尖触到柯尔特冰冷的金属质感后，安心感犹如房间的阳光一样不着痕迹的填满整个身体。  
可能是太久没有回到战场的自觉了，Dean并没有马上清醒过来。昨晚他梦到了曾经并肩战斗的战友们，当然也梦到了他们被炸弹破坏到四处飞散的身体残片。  
那些从地狱伸出来的手，那些质问Dean为什么只有他活下来的声音太过真实，Dean不禁皱着眉骂了一句，噩梦你好啊，真是他妈的久违了。  
“早上好，Dean。”  
没想到Castiel比他醒的更早，Dean从恍惚中完全清醒过来，抹了一把脸，从床上坐起身，稍微活动了下身体，确认了精神恢复程度后回答道：“早啊。”  
“你梦到什么了？“Castiel边把牙膏挤到牙刷上边微微皱着眉看向额头上还残留着汗珠的Dean。  
“没什么。一些过去的事罢了。“Dean摇摇头站起来准备去洗脸，走到门边的时候停下来，转头又疑惑的看了一眼Castiel。  
Castiel垂着眼，一副“不想说也罢”的表情正把牙刷往嘴里塞，注意到Dean回头看他，鼓着满是泡沫嘴迷茫的回望他：“怎么了？”  
Dean依旧皱着眉头，歪着脑袋比划了一下整个房间：“你不觉得…”然后停顿了好一会儿，放弃似的甩了甩头，拿着毛巾走了出去。  
Castiel被他说的半截话弄得摸不着头脑，耸了耸肩看着Dean挠着头离去的背影抿着嘴微微笑了一下。  
“你不觉得这一切太平静了吗？”  
Dean在卫生间嘟囔的问完刚刚没有问完的话，不停的用冷水拍打着自己的脸，然后双手撑着水池，抬头看着镜子里的自己。  
已经有多久了呢，在充满阳光的房间里醒来，身边有一个人温和的说着早安，就算环境是那么不尽如人意。人就是这样，在鸡飞狗跳战火纷争的时日里一刻不停的祈求着平和安好的日子。等到真正有一刻安宁的时候，却又觉得诡异无比。  
不知道有多少次，Dean边扣动着扳机边想象着被自己杀死的人的妻儿在伏墓哭泣。不知道有多少次，Dean在九死一生的边缘幻想着拥着美丽的妻子和乖巧的女儿在公园享受安静的午后。最后却只能摇头叹一句好梦难成，然后继续拿敌人的鲜血洗涤双手和衣衫。  
Dean扯过打在门上的毛巾，使劲擦了一把脸。  
“但愿这一切不是昙花一现吧。”Dean最后对着镜子呢喃了一句。  
可是谁信呢，至少他自己是不信的。这一行人也许最后都会死在五天后的战斗中，卡梅尼查这座小城也许会在战火中化为灰烬，然后被人从地图上尽数抹掉。  
世界上一切的事物，终究都还是昙花一现。  
“你还好吗？”  
突然，一句生涩的问候从门边传来，Dean猛地回头看向声音的来源。原来是房主家8岁的小儿子Alger。  
小男孩似乎被Dean的眼神给吓到了，瑟缩了一下又问了一句：“你还好吗？”  
“我很好。”Dean勉强扯着嘴角笑了一下说：“谢谢。”  
Alger开心的笑起来，举着手上的面包说：“早饭好了。一起吃吧？”  
Dean微笑着点点头，跟着小男孩走了出去。  
Castiel已经换好衣服坐在桌边大口咬着简易的牛肉三明治了，鼓囊囊的嘴让Dean联想到拼命把栗子往颊袋里塞的花栗鼠。  
“Dean…这个是什么？实在是很好吃。”Castiel看到Dean站在桌边不动，边嚼嚼嚼边口齿不清的问。  
“哈？”Dean难以置信的拿起一块三明治，里面夹着蔫巴巴的蔬菜让他皱了皱眉，但还是咬了下去：“你不知道这是什么？”  
“不知道。这个在美国倒是很常见的样子？”Castiel好不容易咽下去一大口食物，又拿起另一块儿三明治。  
“…我不知道从哪里开始回答起了。”Dean依旧难以置信的看着Castiel：“你到底是不是美国人啊？”  
“嗯，我是。”Castiel又咽下一口三明治：“但父亲禁止我吃这些食物。”  
“你父亲？”Dean嗤笑了一声：“那么听话你几岁啊？”  
“这和我的年龄有什么关系？”Castiel皱着眉问到。  
“…没什么…”Dean摇了摇头放弃了解释。有时候他会觉得明明都说的是英文，但他和Cass就是没办法正常的交流。  
“这算什么很好吃啊。” 终于把三明治咽下去的Dean说道：“派才叫好吃。你别告诉我你没吃过派这种上等美味。”  
“派？” Castiel鼓囊着嘴摇头说：“没有吃过。”  
Dean简直要开始质疑Castiel的人生意义了。他对这个世界的热爱完全来自于派的发明。  
“等这次回去了，一定得让你尝尝派。”Dean一脸嫌弃的又拿起一块儿三明治对着Castiel说。虽然再糟心的食物他都吃过，但本质上人类都是追求美味的生物。Dean的三观目前还不允许他接受眼前的三明治是‘美味’的事实。  
Castiel停下了咀嚼，认真的瞥了一眼Dean，含糊不清的回答道：“嗯。等回去了。一定。”  
Alger似乎觉得家里有这么多人非常的热闹，开心的围着两个人转来转去，不停的问着“你们是干什么的”“”你们为什么来这里“”你们是来家里做客的客人吗”诸如此类的问题。  
Dean在Castiel一本正经的告诉Alger他们是来‘杀人的’之前阻止了他：“我们…是记者。就是报道新闻的。”  
当然，Fay和Azreen都知道他在扯淡， 但是对于一个8岁的小男孩来说，这样的谎言无非是很受用的，  
于是夫妇两人感激的看了一眼Dean。  
“记者？那你一定认识很多字咯？“Alger的眼睛闪着兴奋的光芒：“爸妈说不能供我去上学，你能教我识字吗？”  
“Alger！吃完了要记得洗碗，快来把碗洗了。叔叔们都是很忙的，不要老是去打扰他们。”Azreen及时的解救了Dean进退不得的困境。但是仿佛夫妇两人也不愿意让儿子与他们接触太多。  
“噢！”Alger不情不愿的应了一声便跑开了。  
“他很可爱。” Castiel终于吃完了早饭，看着跑远的Alger，目光仁慈而温和。  
“别太惦记了。” Dean站起身，也看着男孩儿跑走的方向，轻声说道：“会后悔的。”  
也不知道是说给Castiel听，还是说给他自己听。  
早饭结束，Castiel和Dean两人动身准备前往Bobby和Balthazar住的309.  
刚走出院子，两人就碰到了刚出门的Anna和Meg。  
“早啊，美女们。”Dean挑着眉一脸调戏样笑着打招呼。Meg依旧是一脸懒洋洋的样子回应了一句早。  
Anna简单的点了点头算是回答，率先向309走去。  
Bobby和Balthazar似乎相处还算愉快，经过一晚上的休息，至少Bobby再没有那一脸全世界欠他五百万的表情。  
309貌似比307要宽敞一些，但家具也是非常的有限。男女主人看来了这么多人，识趣的走出屋子干活去了。  
Balthazar和Bobby似乎早就做了些准备，房间的墙上贴满了地形图和各种各样的资料。  
“在安排计划之前，我们得了解一下两位小姐是做什么的吧？”Balthazar握着双手，一脸难办的表情：“毕竟可是会死人的。”  
Dean看着Balthazar，可一点没感觉他是真的觉得很棘手。  
Meg看了一眼Anna，一脸无所谓的开口了：“我是曾经为军队效力的狙击手。” 说完注意到Dean大跌眼镜的表情，笑了一声补充道：”怎么，歧视女人啊？女人发起火来顶你们十个。”  
Dean连忙摆手摇头以示清白。  
“我曾经在医疗队当过医生。” Anna沉默了一会儿，慢慢的说道：“医疗救护方面我可以帮忙。”  
“但使用枪械什么的我也不会拖后腿。”像是为了证明什么似的，Anna快速补充了一句。  
“我们目前掌握到的资料有这些。”Bobby点了点头，推着轮椅到钉在墙上的一张照片下面停住：“这个人是塞尔维亚方面雇佣的武装力量头目Jasper，在你们雇佣兵业内貌似还颇有名气啊？”说着Bobby瞥了一眼Dean。  
Dean则摊手说：“雇佣兵人数那么多，怎么可能人人都认识。不过我听说过他，不挑活儿，谁出价高就跟谁干，做过不少丧心病狂的工作。”  
“那看样子这工作的报酬足够让他卖命了。“Balthazar一脸玩味：“你对他了解多少？擒贼先擒王嘛。”  
“我只知道他行事利落，还有点变态般的嗜血。”  
“啧啧，听起来就很危险。”Balthazar装模作样的抖了一下。  
“这说了等于没说，简直打击士气。”Meg哼了一声。  
“那就从其他方面入手吧。”Castiel指了指墙上的地形图：“从塞尔维亚边境过来，经过山区之后卡梅尼查将是他们遇到的第一个城镇。再往后还有很长一段直线距离才到达普里什蒂纳。不如等他们经过城镇之后再动手吧。”  
“不行。”Dean马上否决了这个提议：“我们的武器装备全都在这里，没有大型车辆是运不出去的。再说，对方可是一支将近100人的小队，我们真正的战力只有五个人（Bobby白了一眼Dean小声的嘟哝了一下），在有遮蔽物的城市里面比视野开阔的荒原有利。”  
“这只小型武【Lofter】装力量据说是塞方政【Lofter】府某高层的私人武装，目的在于逐渐打击首都普里什蒂纳周边的小城，最后形成包围，对科索沃政【Lofter】府高层人员进行威胁。” Bobby翻了翻手上的文件夹，随即递给Castiel让他查看，又补充道：“所以不论怎样，他们是不会放过卡梅尼查的。把战火移至城镇外也没有什么意义。”  
“啧，虽然知道事实，可说出口这么一听还是不禁感觉有些绝望啊。”Balthazar抱着双臂盯着墙上的地形图说到。  
Castiel一脸平静的翻看手上的资料，并没有再说什么。  
“看来以少对多的话，还是得把他们一百来人分散开来。” Meg研究着墙上贴着的卡梅尼查航拍图说道：“卡梅尼查的高大建筑并不多，城市的出入口只有一个，很轻易的就能知道他们的行进路线，倒也方便我找合适的狙击点。”  
“问题是怎么把他们分散开来。”Dean摸着下巴也去研究那份航拍图。  
“至少我们的装备非常充分。”Castiel想了想说：“从高处扔手榴弹的话至少也能解决掉一部分人。然后动作比较轻快的Balthazar和Anna可以趁着烟雾不断的移动位置进行干扰扫射。我们的优势在于他们在明我们在暗，他们不知道我们有多少人，也不知道武器有多少。只要不停留在固定的位置，给他们在对付十几个人的错觉，很容易就可以分散他们。”  
“……”  
“……”  
“……”  
大家纷纷对一个表面上看起来温和柔软的人实际上却喜欢用这么简单粗暴的方式作战的人表示讶异，于是都转头看着他没有说话。  
“这样的话，说不定能在深入城镇之前解决掉他…们…”Castiel一直边翻看资料边低着头自顾自说话，一抬头发现大家都看着他，于是稍微紧张了一下：“……?”  
Dean开始觉得这个复杂的男人非常有趣，他身上似乎同时住着天使和恶魔，面不改色的说着危险的计划，而仔细想想就知道，本质上他还是想保护卡梅尼查城镇的居民们不受战火牵连。也不知道他到底是危险还是天真。  
“说不定是个很好的计划。“Dean回过神来点了点头：“Meg的位置也要经常地变，从子弹的射击角度很容易判断出狙击手的位置。”  
“这个你不说我也知道。”Meg看起来对Castiel更感兴趣，于是便问他：“那你的角色是什么呢？”  
Castiel看向Dean：“我和Dean似乎更适合近身作战。在分散了他们之后应该就是我们的工作了。”  
Dean点了点头：“那么基本上分工就是Anna，Balthazar还有Meg在开始时候做掩护的工作，等敌人分散了之后，再进行逐个击破。”  
Anna微微点了下头表示没有异议，又说道：“计划顺利的话，我和Balthazar分散他们之后，会分别带着将近二十来人的小队伍往你和Castiel那里行进，然后加入你们进行近身战。”  
很长时间没有说话的Bobby补充了一句：“预测他们到来的时间是黎明前后，天色还会很暗，夜视镜也是必须的。”  
不知不觉都已经是大正午了，一群散乱惯了的，无组织无纪律的人勉勉强强开完了会。Balthazar嘟囔着肚子饿便自顾自去厨房问女主人开饭了。  
Dean总觉得这个计划表面上看起来似乎没什么缺陷，但他心里却不怎么踏实，又转念一想，还好还有四天的时间，总能补充一点的什么的吧。  
“那么Cass，下午的时候我们去把小镇转一圈，看看具体的迎合点，爆破点还有其他的一些具体位置什么的。“Dean索性不再多想，转头对Castiel说到。

卡梅尼查小城被一条主要高速路贯穿。位于小城中心的3号高速从卡梅尼查北边的小镇新布尔多起始，经过卡梅尼查南部，与穿过塞尔维亚与科索沃国境的5号高速路合流，贯穿格拉尼内大区的行政中心格拉尼内城，直通首都普里什蒂纳。

Dean和Castiel穿梭于建筑物的房顶上，不断对比着航拍图与卡梅尼查的实际路况。

今天的卡梅尼查似乎格外的热闹，街道上充斥着欢笑着的人群。一个个随手搭起来的五颜六色的简易遮阳棚不断从街道上出现，一直延伸到小镇的尽头。

“今天是什么节日吗？” Castiel疑惑着转头问紧跟在他身后的Dean。

Dean摇了摇头说道：“因为卡梅尼查的地理位置特殊，四周都是山地和荒漠，城内的补给品都需要从别地运送过来。今天应该是所谓的‘赶集日’吧。”

Castiel还是歪着头满面疑惑的看着Dean：“什么是赶集？”

“…你不知道赶集？”Dean稍微惊讶了一下，接着皱着眉嗤笑着问：“你也不知道三明治和派，我猜你更不会知道芝士汉堡了。老兄，你这几十年的人生都干什么去了？”

Castiel看向欢欣鼓舞的热闹集市，瞳孔映着街道上色彩缤纷的遮阳棚，缓缓说道：“Dean，我从十几岁开始就一直在家族大宅里练习如何杀人。各种各样的…数不过来的练习。父亲他…从不允许我过多的接触外面的世界。”

短短一句话，Dean的注意力三番两次的被吸引到Castiel带着唇纹略有些干裂的淡色薄唇上。

Dean注意到“父亲”（father）这个词从Castiel嘴里清晰的吐出时，他洁白的牙齿轻轻扣了一下略伸出的粉色舌头。

“该死…”Dean挠了挠头，猛地转移开视线，轻轻骂了一句，并拼命忽略脑海里摇摇晃晃出现的不洁幻想。

Castiel听到Dean的咒骂不解的看向他，接着一脸恍然的说：“啊，对不起，你一定觉得很无聊。我们继续开始确认街道情况吧。”  
“不！”Dean忙不迭的摆手：“不不不，一点都不会无聊。”

Castiel抿着嘴低下头笑了一下：“没关系的，你不用这么顾及我。”

“不，不。说吧。我想知道。”Dean认真的看向Castiel，想起什么又补充道：“反正现在街道这么拥挤，也没办法好好看。我们有的是时间，不是吗？”

什么不想知道其他人的故事，什么不想互相了解，都他妈见鬼去吧。Dean现在只想让眼前的人不要停下说话。

“你父亲，他为什么不让你接触外面的世界，你不觉得这有些扯淡吗？”

Castiel似乎有些生气，他皱着眉瞥了一眼Dean，犹豫了一下说道：“不。我觉得父亲这么做自然有他的道理。”

“从小我就和其他的兄弟姐妹一样，接受各种各样残酷的训练。父亲告诉我们，只杀那些应该被杀的人。”

Dean耸了耸肩不置可否。他觉得这个世界上应该死的人实在太多，虽然他明白这样的观点不是正确的，不过，他也不是什么站在道德至高点上的人。

Castiel瑟缩了一下，像一件易碎品一般，似乎是想起了那些地狱般的杀人训练，但眼里却带着无上的光彩继续说道：“父亲他…我和兄弟姐妹们都相信着父亲。他…是我们的信仰。”

Castiel这种近乎盲目的信仰让Dean觉得非常不舒服，但他什么话也说不出来。

Castiel微微的笑着，又带着那满目的仁慈看向街道上的人群。耀眼的阳光肆无忌惮的铺满他深色的头发，他驼色的风衣，他深蓝色的领带还有他温暖的深蓝色瞳孔。细小的灰尘四处的飘散着，在他周围形成了浅浅的光晕。

Dean有一瞬间的幻觉，觉得Castiel马上就要张开巨大的羽翼，像天使一样飞离而去，所以他想也没想就抓住了Castiel的手腕。

Castiel像被吓到了一样，条件反射的挣扎了一下。

Dean也吓了一大跳，脑子转了好几个弯也想不通为什么他要这么抓住Castiel的手。

“呃…Dean？” Castiel拍了拍呆愣的Dean，疑惑的问道：“你还好吗？”说着指了指Dean紧抓不放的手腕部分。

“啊，没事！我很好。”Dean连忙回过神打了个哈哈，说道：“你不是不知道赶集是什么吗？我带你去看。”

说完也不等Castiel回答，扯着他就跳下了低矮的房顶，稳稳的落在街道上，吓跑了几个啄食的鸽子。

“贸易市场，知道吧？”Dean有些兴奋的指了指各种各样的简易店铺：“人们把自家的产品或者货物摆放出来，以比较低的价格贩卖给需要的人。”

Castiel依旧被Dean拉着，他有些不知所措的看了看两人拉着的手，最后决定先问最关键的问题：“这和商场有什么区别？”

Dean咧着嘴笑着回头说：“本质上都是交易，但这里比商场有趣多了。”

小贩们用两人听不懂的语言大声吆喝，卖力的宣传着自家的货品。集市里大部分都是女人和小孩，嬉笑喧哗搅在一块儿让Castiel有些头疼。

“噢！老天！”

Dean突然看到了什么，叫了出来，声音大到Castiel感觉自己的听觉神经猛然紧了一下。

“什么？怎么了Dean？”

“派！”Dean像个小孩一样，整张脸都焕发出光彩，湖水绿的眼睛因雀跃变得有神起来：“Cas，那里居然有一个卖派的小摊！走，我来告诉你什么才叫美味！”说着放开Castiel的手腕，率先往小摊跑去。

Castiel对Dean这种奇特的派的执念感到非常的困惑，低头看了看略有些发红的手腕，又有些微的惆怅。

“Cas！”Dean在那个小摊边不耐烦朝他招着手，Castiel有点想笑，也不知道为什么。

摊主是一位高大健壮的美国公民，见Dean对派如此狂热，当即与他探讨了将派发扬到全世界各个角落的雄心壮志，并得到了Dean的高度赞扬。

Dean嘴边残留着牛肉派的残渣，边大嚼特嚼边对Castiel说：“Cas来尝尝！伙计，你一定得尝尝。”

摊主随即承诺了他家的派一定这次吃了下次还想吃。

Castiel从来对食物没有什么特别的感情，父亲说过，食物只不过是为了满足生理需求而存在的，只要能尽到食物的功能，具体吃什么并不重要。

当然，这种理论在尝到各种各样的食物之后立马被推翻了。

Castiel接过了摊主递来的带着油渍的纸袋，拿出里面热乎乎的派咬了一口。

不得不说，这比早上吃到的三明治还要美味。于是Castiel瞪大了眼睛，边鼓囊着嘴边对Dean使劲的点头。

“怎么样，我就说吧。”Dean见Castiel对他大力推荐的派这么满意，非常开心的咧嘴笑了起来。

跟摊主愉快的交谈了一番之后，Dean表示以后回到美国有机会一定拜访。临走时候摊主甚是高兴的多送了他们一个牛肉派。

作为一个几乎被世界遗忘的角落，在卡梅尼查遇到美国人当然是一件非常稀奇的事情，尽管摊主明确表示了推广派这种食物的人生目标，也让Dean不得不怀疑推广到这个鸟不拉屎的城镇是得对人生有多绝望。

所以在走出几十米之后，Dean迅速的看准了附近一所废弃的建筑，决定隐藏在里面，在集市结束之前都对这位摊主多加关注。虽然建筑废弃已久，窗户墙壁都破碎不堪，但对于监视来说不失为一个好位置。

“什么？你在他的推车上粘了窃听器？”Castiel听了Dean的想法之后似乎相当吃惊：“你既然对那个摊主如此怀疑，为什么还要吃他的派？难道不怕他在食物里动手脚吗？”说着摸了摸自己的肚子，心里有些不安。

“真要动了手脚我们也走不出这么远了。”Dean翻了个白眼，顺便把“看见派就忘了一切”的心虚往心里的小角落里塞了一塞。

嗯…以后看见派就大脑停转这种毛病得改一改。

时间一点点的流逝，两人再没有多做交流，只是全神贯注的监视着手中的接收器以及那个摊主的动向。

夕阳西下，集市上的人群渐渐散去，有少数摊贩们还在做着最后的努力，想再多赚一些小钱补贴家用。卖派的摊主也终于开始收摊了。

“看样子是我多虑了。”Dean松了松一直紧绷的神经。监视了这么久，并没有见到任何可疑的人，更没接收到任何可疑的对话。那位摊主除了中途进到后面用布遮着的工作间拿了更多的派出来之外，甚至连位置都没移动过。

但Dean却没有完全的安下心来，他总觉得那个摊主有种很熟悉的感觉，另外还很有些违和感。也不知道到底是那个笑起来非常不自然的脸还是那过于夸张的热情，总之Dean觉得摊主并不如他自己所说的那么简单。

“不管怎样，今天估计是不会有其他收获了。”Castiel也松了口气，转移了视线，帮着Dean收拾着散乱在地上的设备。

Castiel注意到身后的破风声几乎是和Dean大叫出“小心”同时发生的。

可惜在Dean冲过去扑倒他之前，Castiel就觉得左肩上一凉，然后眼前炸开了深红色的血沫。

Dean就站在Castiel的对面，他知道如果Dean反应不够快，也会被子弹击中，于是被击中的那一瞬间，Castiel闷哼了一声忍着巨大的疼痛借助子弹的冲击力使劲的向前把Dean压倒在地上。随即“啪”的一声，子弹嵌入了对面的砖墙内。

“Cas！！”Dean惊慌的扶起倒在他身上的Castiel，在发现自己摸了满手的血迹之后更加慌乱了：“你怎么样！”  
“嗯…我还好…”Castiel皱着眉摸了一把肩膀处的伤口：“还好只是肩膀。”

恐惧和愤怒犹如暴风一般席卷了Dean。他无暇思考久经沙场的他为什么还会对血迹做出这么大的反应，只是猫着腰把Castiel扶着靠在墙边，接着迅速摸到子弹射进的窗户边。

Dean喘着气脱下了外套，随手从旁边的废墟里捞出一根断裂的钢筋，将外套搭在上面伸到窗户边。

可是子弹却没有如Dean预期般射穿窗边的外套，而是直接打在了Dean靠着的那面墙上。

背后微微的冲击力和外墙砖块破碎的声音让Dean出了一身冷汗，马上趴在了地上。

“该死。那个人肯定有红外线探测。”Dean皱着眉骂了一句。

这可不是个好现象。有红外线探测意味着，不管Dean和Castiel在建筑中如何隐蔽，那位未知的狙击手也能靠着红外线图像精确的找到他们的位置。

Dean想了一会儿，压低身子快速扶起衬衫已经汗湿了的Castiel，把他的右手搭在自己的肩膀上，咬着牙说道：“走，一定要出去宰了那个小兔崽子。”

老旧建筑残垣断壁外的枪声并没有因为两人窘迫的境况而停止。  
Dean脸上已经有好几道被子弹打的飞溅的砖头碎屑挂过的血痕。

“妈的，这人还真是先开枪再问话的典范。”Dean气喘吁吁的靠在二楼楼梯的转弯死角处，颇为担忧的瞥了一眼Castiel被血渍染红的半边肩膀。

虽说已经做了简易的止血包扎，但在这躲躲闪闪的剧烈活动之下要保证不再出血是几乎不可能的。

“好了，这里是通往建筑出口的路上最后一个死角。”Dean深吸的了一口气，想尽量忽略Castiel苍白的脸色，却被吸入的血腥味搞的更糟：“我们得想个办法出去。”

“我留在这里。”Castiel抿了抿有点失色的嘴唇，说到。

“啊?”Dean一脸鄙夷的看了他一眼：“没门。你别给我搞大英雄主义那一套，想都别想。”说着，还像自己观点不够清晰似的，皱着眉伸手拍了一下Castiel没受伤的那边肩膀。

“大英雄主义？不是…”Castiel皱了皱眉，好像不明白Dean在说什么一样，补充道：“我的意思是，没有我的拖累你行动比较快，近身一对一对你来说比较有利吧？”

“……”Dean危危险险的避开飞过来的一小块儿水泥，有些理解了Castiel所说的意思。 

“这种情况下不得不冒险。”Castiel一本正经的看着犹豫着的Dean说道：“我…是很相信你的。”Castiel说着点了点头，抬起手在空气中顿了一下，然后像是要Dean宽心似的学着Dean重重拍了下他的肩膀。

Dean有些好笑的看着Castiel略笨拙的鼓励方式，心情不禁松懈下来。

他也知道Castiel的想法有理有据，这么远的距离他们只能处于被动的状态，而只要Dean能想办法接近那个狙击手，情况就完全不同了。而这种时候带着受伤的Castiel确实是不可行的。

可问题是…Dean瞥了一眼残破窗户外的马路，怎么样在接近的过程中不被打中呢。

“好吧，我们也没有其他办法了。”Dean想了想把Castiel安顿在死角最里面：“你说的没错，近身战对我来说更有趣些。”说完眨了眨眼睛，抽出绑在大腿上的柯尔特枪交给Castiel：“拿好了，以防万一。等我解决了那个兔崽子再回来接你。”

“呃…Dean…”

没等Castiel说完，Dean抽出另一边的备用枪，紧靠着墙壁快速而冷静的向一楼的出口走去。

直到Dean的身影消失在一楼的拐角处，Castiel才回过神，抓了抓柔软蓬乱的头发嘟囔道：“我不会用啊…”

不知所措的看了几眼手上的枪，比划了几下扳机的位置，Castiel还是决定把Dean的手枪慎重的收进了怀里，转而掏出藏在风衣袖子里的匕首紧握在手上，深吸了一口气，感受着银色圆柄匕首在手上压出的纹路，他湛蓝的眼睛慢慢的变得凌厉而冷漠。

Dean握着手枪的手掌有些微的出汗，他背靠着临近出口的半面墙边，轻轻的深吸了一口气，接着快速的冲出了建筑物。

子弹几乎是跟着Dean的脚步扫射而来，他盯准了十几步开外的一棵大树，姿势不甚好看的撞进了树干的庇护范围内。

背靠着树干坐在地上，Dean心有余悸的咽了一口口水，咧嘴松了口气似的干笑一声：“安全上垒。”

狙击手似乎在思考着什么，子弹声瞬间停息了下来。

接下来才是问题。Dean朝地上呸了几声，吐出刚才屁股着地时掀到空气中又被自己吃到嘴里的尘土，皱着眉把身子稍微探出去一点，快速的确认的了一下狙击手的位置。

“啧，那混蛋在高处，我至少得先进到他所在的那栋楼里才行。”Dean边自言自语边目测了一下到狙击手位置的距离。  
不幸的是，从Dean所在的位置到狙击手所在的建筑物中间是没有任何遮蔽物的马路，如此开阔的视野无非为狙击手提供了射穿Dean的良好条件。

狙击手好像失去了周旋的耐心，子弹又开始不停歇的往Dean靠着的树上扫射，射穿可怜的树干也只是时间问题了。

Dean的脑容量并不是特别大，这时紧张的气氛让他脑仁的转速瞬间提高起来。他抬起头看了一眼在天边半挂着还有些刺眼的太阳，突然想起什么似的在身上胡乱的摸索半天，掏出了一块儿银色金属制徽章。

“没想到雇佣兵身份证明还有这个用处。”Dean盯着锃亮的徽章愉悦的笑了起来，用手指略丈量了一下日光角度，然后伸长手臂用金属徽章反射着太阳刺眼的光芒。

视线对于狙击手来说是必要的条件，这个条件强大但又脆弱，稍加干扰便不再是威胁。

果然，子弹的攻势马上停止了，Dean趁着狙击手被反射的光线干扰的一瞬间，从树干后面冲了出来，跑向狙击手所在的建筑物的方向，Dean不断地调整反射光线的角度，确保安全的行进路线。

虽然这不失为一个相当聪明的战略，但狙击手显然接受过良好的训练，没用多久就重新找准了不受干扰的位置，对准全速奔跑着的Dean就是几个点射。

“嘶——该死。”被子弹擦过小腿的Dean踉跄了一下，牛仔裤略微的渗出了一丝血色，但他并没有停下来。

谢天谢地，由于狙击手的视野被刺眼的光线干扰，就算训练有素，生理恢复时间也是无法缩短的，也幸亏Dean短跑记录勉强过关，所以在冲进建筑物之前，小腿上的擦伤是唯一挂彩的地方。

Dean在大门边撑着膝盖边调整着呼吸边观察着四周。这里貌似是个已经倒闭了的小诊所，接待处的前台已经挂满的蜘蛛网，桌子上还有不少被虫子蛀空的洞。等候区一排排的铁质椅子也都翻倒在地，白色的墙壁斑驳而破碎，地上的瓷砖碎的到处都是。

Dean站直身子，握紧了手上的手枪，小心翼翼的穿过大厅走廊，而走廊的尽头竟然是一个双开门的电梯。

Dean的神经在看到电梯的一瞬间紧绷了起来，因为电梯门上面的显示屏昭示着这个电梯正慢慢从五楼往下运行中。

Dean当然不会傻到站在电梯的正门口，于是他迅速的躲进走廊拐角的阴影处，紧张的看着电梯显示屏上的数字从五变成一。

“叮——”

电梯门打开的一瞬间，Dean半个身子依旧藏在阴影里，也懒得瞄准，抄起手枪对着电梯就射空了一个弹夹。

Dean对自己的枪法准头颇为满意，但他却只听到了子弹击中电梯金属壁的刺耳声音，貌似并没有打中目标。他利落的换上新的弹夹，小心翼翼的探出半个身子，这时，电梯门已经在慢慢的关闭了。

Dean疑惑了半秒钟，接着整个人就明白了过来。他咒骂了一声转身就朝门口跑去。

————————————————————————————————————————————————

目送Dean走后，Castiel仰着头靠在脏兮兮的墙边，握着匕首的手没有丝毫松懈。  
他闭着眼睛休息了一会儿，敏感的注意到外头的枪声已经停止很久了。

Castiel站起身，稍微活动了下肩膀，发现虽然很疼但对于活动并无其他大的影响，于是他拍了拍米色风衣上的灰尘，快速的朝出口处走去，他急切的想知道Dean的情况怎么样了。

太阳已由耀眼的金黄变成了温暖的橙红，半边脸都隐藏在了山的那边。

Castiel刚一走出建筑，就看到下午愉快交谈过的派店老板背着一把FR-F1狙击步枪从对面的楼顶上跳了下来。两人的视线交汇了一秒钟，显然在这种情况下，以远距离狙击为优势的狙击手是没有任何有利条件的，于是Castiel瞬间反应了过来，向派店老板的方向冲了过去。然而后者反应也不慢，落地后一个转身向相反方向逃离。

Dean刚一冲出大门，就感觉眼前银光一闪，接着刚才跟他玩儿声东击西的兔崽子就向前扑倒在了大街上。

Castiel迅速的跑向那人倒下的地方，单膝跪下将自己完好那边手臂狠狠的压在他的后颈处，拔出插在那人小腿处的匕首，然后利索的卸下了他背上的狙击步枪踢到了一边。

还没等目瞪口呆的Dean感叹一下Castiel快速的反应能力和远超过想象的战斗力，一声巨大的爆炸声就响了起来。Dean被爆炸掀起来的热浪掀到了大街的中间，耳朵里锣鼓齐鸣，脑袋一瞬间就空白一片。他只来得及看到Castiel被热风掀起来的衬衣和衬衣下一小片腹部的肌肤，视野就黑了下来。

刚刚被接连不断的枪声吓得闭门锁户的平民们这时再也按捺不住，女人抱着哭泣的小孩，男人抄着尖锐的刀具纷纷尖叫着从楼里跑出来。

好在只是小型爆炸，Dean昏过去几十秒后逐渐清醒过来，眼看着身后的诊所逐渐淹没在火光里，远处警车的鸣笛声也越来越近。

街道另一边的Castiel因为离诊所较远，并没有被爆炸波及，他只是半张着嘴看着被火光吞噬的小楼，蓝色的眼睛被冲天的火光映衬的很是漂亮。Dean松了口气，但他依旧嗡嗡作响的脑袋和越来越近的警笛声不允许他再多想，Dean摇摇晃晃的走过到Castiel身边拍了一下愣住的他示意快走，然后一手扯住失去行动能力的派店老板的衣领向背街小巷撤去。


	2. Chapter 2

Dean和Castiel回到住地附近的时候已经是晚上七八点了。  
两人脸上尽是疲惫之色，站到住地前的土地上时，Dean微微松了一口气，看向旁边捂住肩膀的Castiel。  
Castiel回望向Dean，点了点头。

Dean对于两人逐渐增长的默契值感到非常满意，略感得意的小小咧了下嘴巴，径直朝308的门前走去。  
敲响了房门才发现Castiel在拖着失去意识的派店老板慢慢挪向309的过程中发现Dean没跟他一起，转身颇为疑惑的盯着他看。  
刚刚的得意感瞬间被轰成了渣渣，Dean叹了口气认命般的问：“你在干嘛？”

“我们难道不要跟其他队员说一下今天的事情吗？”Castiel皱着眉，指了指被拖在地上的人。  
Dean指了指Castiel的肩膀：“我们难道不要跟Anna说一下你肩膀的事情吗？”

“我不觉得这是我们的首要项目…不过，好吧…”Castiel嘟囔着松开扯着派店老板衣领的手，跟着Dean站到308门口。

出来开门的是Meg。

本来Meg对于Dean和Castiel两人出去侦查那么久就颇为怀疑了，现在两个人不仅灰头土脸的挂伤回来，手上还多拎了一个人。于是她立刻表示理解不能。  
“他谁啊？”Meg撩了一下略卷的长发，拿下巴指了指Dean拖着的人。

“一会儿再说。Anna在吗？Castiel中枪了。”Dean说着朝门内张望过去。

“没人告诉你不要随便看女孩子的房间吗？”Meg懒洋洋的笑了一声打趣道：“Anna去309了，似乎想跟Bobby打听些事情。我们一块儿过去吧，正好听听你们的情况。”说着Meg又瞟了一眼躺在地上的人，小声说了句：“还真是不会无聊。”

平时遇上美女调侃，Dean自然是会心情大好的调笑几句，可是今天实在很漫长，他一路上又都在担心Castiel不停的活动会导致失血过快，所以现在他没心思接Meg的话茬，只是快速朝309走去。  
相反，中枪的人则似乎习惯了似的，除了失血造成的脸色苍白之外，并没有其他的反应。这让Dean联想到Castiel之前所说的家族里的杀人训练，想到那也许比小小打上一枪残酷几百几千倍，他心里不禁有些微的酸楚。当然他拒绝承认这种感觉，毕竟这样的形容真的是太娘了。

刚走进309的客厅，三个人就听到上次他们开会的那个房间里传出Anna和Bobby的争吵声。  
Balthazar则抽着烟一脸无所谓的靠在厨房的门边，向三人打了个招呼。  
“怎么回事？”Dean疑惑的指了指那个房间问道。

“Anna小姐似乎对无论如何不肯提供神秘兮兮大老板Raphael情报的情报贩子正表示不满呢。”似乎是觉得有趣，Balthazar咧了咧嘴，轻笑了一下，吐出一口烟圈。  
“我！都！说！了！我不知道！” 隔着弱不经风的房门，Bobby暴躁的声音特别之清晰：“你还要我告诉你几遍？就算你拿钱把我埋了我也不能告诉你我不知道的东西！”

“Anna小姐似乎特别性急而且执着哈？”Balthazar瞟了一眼抱着臂在一旁事不关己的Meg。  
“你看我做什么？我跟她又不是特别熟。”Meg耸了耸肩，大步走向关着门跟不关门区别不大的房门口，大力敲了两下喊道：“喂，会议室——暂且这么叫吧——好歹是公用的吧？小伙子们有发现了，不如把你们的私人问题先搁置一下？”  
房间里瞬间安静了下来，却没有人来打开门。

Balthazar又吸了一口烟，随后把烟头在地上按灭，指了指依旧躺在地上的人问：“他谁啊？”  
“今天袭击我们的人，目前还不知道他是哪一边的，有什么目的。”Dean皱着眉简略的解释了一下，看着紧闭的房门，心里满是不耐烦：“本来今天事儿就多，怎么他们两个人现在又闹这一出，到底是怎么回事？”

Balthazar嘲讽似的笑了一声，又看见Castiel脸色不好的捂着肩膀，难得正色起来问了一句：“你没事吧？”

Castiel愣了一下，似乎没想到Balthazar会在意，又抿着嘴点了点头说：“我还好。”  
就在Dean的忍耐到了极限要去踹门的时候，Anna黑着脸打开了房门，深吸了一口气问道：“什么事？”

“什么事？你问我们什么事？”Dean一脸难以置信：“今天Cas被打了一枪，我们被狙击手逼着兜兜转转了一下午，差点儿命都没了，好不容易快抓到人的时候他又把街上一栋楼给我炸了。你们却在这里给我搞内讧？你还问我们出什么事了？”

Anna微微睁大了眼，想要发怒却又觉得理亏，于是低了下头，调整了下表情：“抱歉。这是我的个人问题。”说着她稍微停顿了一下，补充道：“Castiel，给我看看你的伤口吧，帮你处理一下。”然后Anna走向厨房，从橱柜里拿出药箱，示意Castiel过去坐下。  
Dean抬起手揪着自己的头发，看着垂着眼安静的坐在昏暗灯光下的Castiel，不禁有些迷惑。

“我说，你们真的觉得我们能成为一个团队？”Dean说着，走向斑驳的墙壁，有些疲惫的靠着墙缓缓滑坐在地上，腿上的擦伤让他微微皱了皱眉：“I mean，今天才第一天，就出了这么大的问题。还有那个该死的Raphael，他到底是谁？”

Balthazar只是嗤笑了一声，没有回答。

“谁说我们一定要成为团队？”Meg不以为然的耸了耸肩：“完成任务，活着回去，这就是我们的目的。”  
Dean抿着嘴，依旧看着Castiel的方向，没有说话。  
“Hey, boy。”Meg笑了一声走过去挨着Dean坐下：“你得停止变得这么消极。我跟你是干一行的，我们习惯了打仗杀人拿钱，问问题和思考不是我们的专长，也不是我们应该做的事，好吗？”

Dean回过头来看了一眼一脸正色的Meg，站起身来说道：“你有因为一些你接的任务，失去过朋友或者家人吗？”

“当然。”Meg有些不自然的卷了卷头发，马上补充道：“这种事情在雇佣军的生活中太常见了，你不是唯一一个。”

“那些雇主，他们不愿告诉你任何信息，他们也从不给你选择的机会，战场上，那些朋友们甚至不知道为何而死，你难道不觉得不甘心吗？”Dean说着有些激动，他皱着眉坚定的向下看着Meg：“这次，绝对不会再犯同样的错误了。”

Meg皱了皱眉：“你到底怎么回事？突然一下就想做起好人来了？”随即她注意到Dean的目光所及，便问道：“是因为他吗？”

Dean收回看着Castiel的目光，不自然的低声打断Meg：“Shut up。”

“好了，他基本没什么问题了。”这时，Anna擦着手从厨房走出来，身后跟着正系上衬衣最后两颗扣子的Castiel。

“现在，你们解释下这是怎么回事吧。”Balthazar似乎早就有些不耐了，这时指着地上渐渐苏醒过来的人说到。

Dean在和其他几个人把派店老板绑在椅子上的过程中简单解释了一下今天发生的事情，并表示怎么处理这个人需要征求大家的意见。  
“Hey！”Meg发现派店老板完全清醒了，走过去一点也不温柔的扯着他的头发，逼迫他仰起头：“你是谁？谁派你来的？”

“哼。”派店老板现在已完全没有白天的温和，想表现的不屑一点却因为头皮和被Castiel刺穿的伤口疼痛不已，表情非常的狰狞而扭曲：“我不可能告诉你们的。”

“哈，你还真是一点惊喜都没有。”Dean笑了一声，摊着手摇头:“说吧，是不是Jasper派你来刺探情况的，嗯？”

“呸。反正我最后都会死，何必告诉你什么。你唯一能知道的就是我他妈的叫Ken。”被审问的人朝地上啐了一口，依旧从容不迫的笑着。  
“Oh,你这么想吗，Ken？”Dean冷笑了一声：“你要是这么认为，那你就大错特错了。我也不认为如果我们让你活着，你就会告诉我们什么。”

说完，他似乎是想到了什么好主意似的，快步走向厨房，从橱柜里拿出一瓶腌菜。  
“你知道吗，我从来都不喜欢腌菜。”Dean掂了掂手上有些重量的玻璃瓶。

“怎么，你要逼他吃腌菜吗？真是好可怕。”Bobby撇着嘴揉了一下自己的鼻子，瞪着眼讽刺到。

Dean并没有回答，只是狠狠的把那罐腌菜往地上摔去，瞬间遍地玻璃渣在昏黄的灯光下闪着危险的寒光。接着他大步走向绑着Ken的椅子，伸手撑住椅背猛地向后一推，Ken瞬间双脚离地向后面那一堆玻璃渣摔去。

满意的看到派店老板惊恐的神色之后， Dean快速伸手勾住了绑着Ken的绳子，危危险险的在他的脑袋按上那一堆玻璃渣之前扯住了他。

“你知道，Ken。”Dean俯身用气声在Ken耳边说道：“你身体任何一个位置插满玻璃渣都不会让你迅速死去，只会疼痛无比，最后失血过多而死，你知道那个过程会是多么漫长吗？相信我，到时候你会求着我们杀了你的。”说完，一个使劲儿，把Ken扯回来让他坐直身体。

“你个疯子。”Ken瞪大了眼睛看向Dean：“你疯了。”

Dean摊了摊手：“你说是就是吧。现在，准备好开口了吗？”

“你，你以为这样威胁我就会从我这得到什么吗？”Ken干笑着说，跟之前相比，却少了很多气势。

“我说伙计们，我看今天也不早了，还是把他锁在哪里，我们轮班吧。”Balthazar打了个哈欠：“他一时半会儿也说不了什么。”

“我来第一班吧。”Anna朝Balthazar点了点头。

“让女士一个人看守审问似乎不太好吧。”Balthazar笑了一声说到。

“怎么，你对女人有意见吗？”Anna冷哼了一声，抽出随身携带的手枪擦拭着。

Balthazar举起手妥协道：“不敢。有劳你了。”说着又打着哈欠嘟囔着“困死了”什么的走向卧室去：“一人两小时吧，到我的时候记得喊我。”

Dean点了点头：“那现在9点到11点是Anna，11点到1点就我来吧。”

“1点到3点我没有问题。”Castiel说着从风衣口袋里掏出一张纸巾递给Dean，后者则一脸迷惑的看着他：“干嘛？”

“呃…你手上…呃，有一点腌菜汁。”Castiel指了指Dean手背上的一点污渍。Dean翻了个白眼，随手往裤子上一抹：“别浪费餐巾纸了。”然后看向Bobby还有Meg说道：“剩下的你们随意安排吧。我先回去休息了。”说完向门口走去。Castiel向房间里的几人点了点头，随即跟着Dean走出了309。

“今天…还真是漫长的一天。”两人连洗漱都懒得洗漱，一回到307就倒在了床上，Castiel看着天花板对Dean轻声说到。

“嗯，是啊。”Dean实在太累，翻了个身，声音含糊的回应了一句便沉沉的睡了过去。

“等等，Dean。”Castiel突然从床上坐起身，喊了一句。

“干嘛…你不能快睡吗？”虽说语气充满不耐，Dean却还是转头看向Castiel。  
“你腿上的伤还没有处理。”Castiel下床，从洗手间取出一瓶酒精和一卷绷带。

“哈？”Dean坐起身卷起了破了一道口子的裤脚，要不是Castiel说起，他都忘了这一回事了：“这有什么好处理的，只是一点擦伤而已，好好休息一下自己就会愈合的。现在，咱们能不能赶紧睡觉？”

Castiel走到Dean的床边坐下，从口袋里掏出刚刚Dean没有接的餐巾纸，拔开酒精瓶塞，倒了一点酒精到餐巾纸上，然后小心翼翼的擦拭着Dean腿上的擦伤。

“Hey！”猛然而来的冰冷和略微的刺痛让Dean缩了一下：“Cas,我都说了…”

“小擦伤在这么恶劣的环境下也很容易感染的，更何况你的伤口都没有清洗。”Castiel打断他的话，认真的扯出一截绷带，紧紧的往Dean的小腿上绑了几圈。

Dean注视着Castiel手上略显笨拙的动作，温柔的月光从窗口透了进来，让他的眼神也不自觉的变得温柔。  
“谢了，伙计。”Dean偏头看向窗外，用手挠了挠头，别扭的嘟哝了一句。

“这样就好了。”Castiel包扎完站起身，跟随着床上重量的消失，Dean对这片刻宁静的失落感席卷而来。

Dean眯着眼抬头看向Castiel，夜晚的冷光让他的嘴唇显得更加苍白，因为这干燥的气候，他嘴唇有些微的干裂。Dean不自觉的起身跪在床上，伸长手抚摸上Castiel的脸颊，大拇指擦过他干燥的嘴唇，指尖传来好似触电的感觉让他迅速清醒过来，猛地缩回了手。  
“呃…Dean？”Castiel迷惑的伸手摸上自己的嘴唇，看向整个人都窘迫起来了的Dean。

“没什么！那只是…我表达感谢的一种方式，而已。”说着Dean一下倒回到床上翻了个身把自己埋进了被子里：“快睡觉吧。”

Castiel依旧一脸不明所以的点了点头，走向自己的床躺下，他微微侧头看向不知是否熟睡的Dean，抿了一下嘴，也缓缓闭上了眼睛。

Dean的这一觉睡得并不安稳，不知道为什么，负伤的Castiel不停的以各种方式出现在他的梦境里，让他无数次汗涔涔的从噩梦中惊醒。

多次反复后，Dean的睡意已完全消失，看了看熟睡的宛如天使的Castiel，他轻手轻脚的下床按亮了手机。这时已经是10点30分了。  
距离轮到他审问守夜还有30分钟，Dean想洗把脸然后出去走走打发时间。

这时，一声清脆而响亮的枪声从309传来。这刺耳的声音好像一把利刃粗鲁的撕破了夜的宁静。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Ⅹ

“Cas！醒…”Dean被这声枪响惊得心里一沉，条件反射的就看向Castiel，却发现他已经睁开眼坐了起来，眼神清明，就好像没有睡着一般。  
“到底他妈的又出什么事了！”Dean彻底被这种一波未平一波又起的状况激怒，翻身上床从枕头下一把拿出柯尔特就朝309冲了过去。

“Dean！等等…”Castiel伸出手想拽住Dean的衣袖却抓了个空，他叹了口气，从怀里拿出银色的匕首，想了想，又抓起Dean仍在床上的皮衣外套，就跟着他冲了出去。

309里灯火辉煌，Dean屏住呼吸，靠着墙壁缓缓的向窗边靠过去。他在窗边停下，小心翼翼的侧过头窥视着屋内的情况。

却看见Bobby，Balthazar，Anna还有Meg正围在一起，看样子不像是出了什么大事的样子。Dean松了口气，手却依旧扣在扳机上没有放松。他一把推开门就喊道：“出什么事了？”

这时Castiel也从后面赶了上来，一进门就看到Ken眼睛大睁的倒在地上，脑袋正中央有个显眼的子弹洞孔，正汩汩的往外冒出鲜血。他整个背后也是一大滩的血迹，显然是倒下的时候按在了之前Dean摔碎的那一片玻璃渣上。

“Anna！这是怎么了？”Dean惊讶的指着死去的Ken问正值守夜的Anna。  
“他并没有用处了。”Anna环顾了一圈，冷静的说到。

“啊？他交代了什么吗？”Bobby皱着眉盯着地上的尸体似乎在思考怎么处理他。

“是的，他是Jasper派来先行勘察情况的。看来Jasper方面已经知道了我们小队的情况，所以Ken才会认出你们俩然后追杀你们。”  
“他们是怎么知道的？”Bobby不解的问道：“既然Raphael对于这次任务目的以及详细情况那么讳莫如深，不可能到处散布消息吧。”

Balthazar表情有些奇怪，似乎想说些什么，但张了张嘴，最终没有说出口。

“他只肯说这么多了。”Anna耸了耸肩，看向地上的尸体：“我们怎么处理他？”

“你为什么杀了他？”Dean皱眉问道：“我还有关于我弟弟的问题要问。”

“我说过了，他已经没有用了，留着只会后患无穷。”Anna毫不后悔的直视着Dean的眼睛：“你有什么问题不如直接问Raphael，嗯？”  
“你对这个陪你们俩玩过一段时间的Ken感到惋惜吗？”Meg轻轻笑了一下缓解着Anna咄咄逼人的气氛，眼神扫过Dean和Castiel，却也是装满了对现状的不解和怀疑。

“既然塞尔维亚方面已经知道了我们的状况，那我们需要一个新的计划吧？”Castiel收起了匕首，望向Dean。

“嗯没错。”Dean点了点头：“不过目前我们得先把这个家伙给处理了。”说着指了指地上Ken的尸体：“Cas，帮我一把，把这个家伙抬到后院随便找个地方埋了吧。”

Balthazar随即也想走上来帮忙，却被Dean阻止了：“Balthazar，你能和Bobby还有女士们商量下计划的问题吗？我和Cas处理完马上就回来。”

Balthazar虽然摊了摊手表示无所谓，但表情还是有些不自然， Meg嗤笑了一声似乎是在嘲笑Dean连处理尸体都想和Castiel过二人世界似的，眼神飘忽了一下跟着Bobby和Balthazar走去了会议室。

已经是午夜了。

有比半夜十二点黑灯瞎火的去埋一具尸体更恐怖的事情吗？

半夜刺骨的秋风吹的Dean一阵哆嗦，他咒骂了一声，拿起靠在墙边的铲子就开始挖土。

“Dean…”Castiel的手上还拿着Dean的外套，他递了过去说道：“给你。”

Dean把铲子插在地上，沉默的接过了外套。

Castiel走到墙边拿起另外一把铲子，他站在Ken的尸体旁边盯着看了好一会儿才温和的开口：“你还好吗？”

Dean挖土的动作稍微顿了一下，有一瞬间他以为Castiel是在跟尸体说话。

“Anna为什么这么急着杀掉Ken?”Dean停下手上的活，双手撑在铲子的铁柄上：“她到底对我们隐瞒了什么？”

“你在怀疑她？”Castiel皱着眉一脸不解：“为什么？”

“你看，现在Ken已经死了，我们谁都不知道他到底跟Anna说了些什么。”Dean边抓住尸体的脚边示意Castiel抬起他的头，两人合力把尸体扔进了坑里：“而且，她好歹也该跟我们商量一下再决定吧，一句没用了就直接杀掉？总感觉像是要掩盖或者毁灭什么证据似的。”

Castiel思考了一会儿，舔了一下嘴唇点了点头：“Anna这么做确实有些操之过急。你觉得有可能是她把我们的情况泄露给塞尔维亚那边的吗？”

“不是没可能。”Dean填上最后一掊土，站直身子接着说：“关键是原因，这么做对她有什么好处？说实话，这么一来，其他的人我们也不是完全可以信任。”

“我们？”Castiel稍微惊讶的睁大了眼睛：“你似乎对我有着完全的信任。”

Dean直到刚才也没有意识到他似乎自动把Castiel归入了我方阵营，他希望这么做并没有错，于是他说道：“老兄，听着，我也不是完全信任你，好吗？就是…”他有些词穷，毫无保留的信任这种事情，让他有些害羞且别扭无比：“就是…相对而言，信任你多一些，懂吗？”说着，Dean拿拇指和食指比划出一个小小的距离示意给Castiel：“看，就多这么一点。”

Castiel抿了一下嘴唇，似乎有些高兴，一本正经的回答道：“谢谢你信任我多那么一点，Dean。你那一点看起来还挺多的。”

Dean颇有挫败感的抓了抓头发，他不知道为什么Cas这个家伙总有本事把正经的谈话搞的那么令人脸红。早先也是，他的嘴唇看起来那么干燥，总想让人做点什么滋润一下。Dean低头盯着自己的大拇指，好像上面能开出花儿来似的。

“Dean？”身后很近的地方传来Castiel的声音，Dean猛地回过神转头看去，Castiel的左手搭在他的肩上说：“父亲说，信任是一种相互依赖的危险关系。可是，我却觉得信任你是一件…愉快的事情。”Castiel的声音和神色都充满了迷惑和不安：“为什么你总是推翻父亲教给我的一切？”

Dean转过身面对着他，问道：“你不喜欢这样的变化吗？”

“如果我说喜欢那就是背叛了父亲。”

“听着，Cas，没有人能够左右你的想法，虽然你不爱听，但我觉得你那个父亲可以见鬼去了。”Dean拍了拍Castiel的肩膀：“他在用他扯淡的理论束缚你，而你需要自由。”说完Dean转身把铲子扔向靠墙的角落，补充道：“我们该回去了。”

Castiel觉得自己脑袋里有什么弦断了一样，发出了巨大的声响。世界在他的脑海里全然崩塌然后重组，他呢喃着“自由”这个词，感受牙齿扣在下唇，舌头微卷的形状。

即使很久很久以后，大多数的记忆都变成模糊的迷雾或是零落的碎片，Castiel依旧清晰的记得这一个特殊的晚上，记得这个词汇在舌尖的感觉。他知道那个叫Dean Winchester的人，用一辈子教会了他什么是自由，如何获得自由以及，跟随自由而来的沉重代价。

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

太阳还没有从天边露脸的时候Dean就醒了，实际上这一晚他真正睡着的时间并不长。  
Dean用手臂遮住了眼睛，试图让自己在黑暗中再沉浸一会儿。

“Dean，你醒了吗？”突然Castiel轻轻的声音从旁边传来：“抱歉，我昨天太困了，并没有等着你回来。”Castiel掀开身上薄薄的毯子，坐起来整理了一下睡皱的衬衣。

Dean依旧用手遮挡着眼睛，过了一会儿才嘟囔了一句好像是“没关系”的回答。

Castiel抿着嘴在床上沉默着坐了好一会儿，像是确认Dean暂时不会再说话了的样子，才起身拿着牙刷走去了卫生间。

等Castiel洗漱完回来，Dean已经穿好衣服在摆弄柯尔特了，他利落的卸下了弹夹，检查了一下子弹的情况，接着又熟练的把弹夹装了回去，打开保险猛地抬起枪直指出现在门口的Castiel，整个过程一气呵成，几乎让Castiel有一瞬间觉得Dean真的会开枪。

“有什么事情困扰着你吗，Dean？”Castiel愣了一下，接着从容的走进房间放下洗漱杯：“你的脸色不太好。昨天你们都谈了些什么？”  
Dean叹了口气收起柯尔特，抓了抓脑袋向Castiel简单复述了昨天那个小小的私人会议。

“明天凌晨，那意味着今晚就要行动？”Castiel似乎一下子就理解了Dean的困扰：“那…Anna…”  
Dean沉默了下来，他盯着静静躺在他腿上的柯尔特，思考了一下问道：“你会怎么做？”  
Castiel走到床边坐下，拿起床头叠的整整齐齐的风衣抖开来搭在腿上：“你想怎么做？”

Dean皱了皱眉回答道：“我就是不知道才会问你。”  
“不，你已经知道了。”Castiel把一只手伸进风衣袖子里说着：“你问我的意见不过是想做对比罢了。”

“什么意思？”  
Castiel穿好风衣，整理了一下领带，看向Dean说：“我给你一个答案，你会判断这个答案到底是对还是错，那基于的标准是什么呢？是你自己的想法。”

Dean张嘴似乎想反驳，却又渐渐觉得Castiel说的有些道理，便低下头去不再做声。  
Castiel说的没错，他心里确实明白自己该怎么做。杀了Anna，这是他必须做的事情。可是大多数时候，“应该做”和“做得到”是两码事。

Dean在战场上杀过的人他自己都数不完，如今一个Anna，却让他犹豫不已。他试着回想自己杀过的人，尽管这样的回想让他非常不愉快，奇怪的是，他一个人的样貌都回忆不起来。  
Dean突然间明白了为什么自己会如此犹豫不决，他从没有杀过自己认识的人。

熟悉的人，一个都没有。  
Dean看了一眼正在收拾行李的Castiel，思绪慢慢的有些偏离，如果有一天他需要杀了Castiel该怎么办？  
这个想法只在他的脑内出现了半秒钟，就被Dean给抹去了。不愿意再想，也不敢再想。

今天Dean和Castiel除了去地下室整理了装备之外，哪里都没有去过。期间Meg和Balthazar来找过他们一次，确认了一些计划的细节。每个人似乎都有些紧张。  
夜晚好像比平时都降临的更早一些。  
当Dean和Castiel全副武装的来到308的时候，Anna意识到有什么事情不太对劲了。  
“你们干什么？”Anna神情戒备的看着陆陆续续到齐的一群人，余光快速的扫了一遍房间所有的出口。  
可惜，虽然看样子大家都没有刻意选择站立的位置，但Castiel和Dean堵住了前门，Balthazar和Bobby则挡在了后门，至于Meg，不知有意还是无意，带着点几不可见的笑容靠在了窗边。

“Anna，我知道每个人都该有个辩解的机会。”Dean终于开口说道：“现在就是你这个机会了。”  
女人的表情立刻动摇了一下，但她随即深吸了一口气回答道：“既然你都这么问我了，难道不是已经给我定罪了吗？”  
“那你就应该解释清楚一切。为什么你要投靠Jasper？”

Anna冷哼了一声：“Jasper？哼，他只是一个无足轻重的小人物。你们都没有看到这件事情的大局势！Raphael，他是个恶魔。你们总有一天会意识到你们只不过是他的棋子罢了，而最终你们会后悔成为他的棋子！”

说到最后，Anna的声音有些歇斯底里。Dean听得不清不楚，完全没明白这个女人到底在说什么，刚想再问，却注意到Anna的手伸向了背后。几乎是一瞬间，离她最近的Meg冲了过去，一记手刀劈在了Anna的手腕上。别在她后腰上的手枪随即掉在了地上，发出沉闷的金属声响。

Anna吃痛的闷哼了一声，却马上脚下带着劲风向Meg的小腿扫去，后者堪堪避开了一击却站立不稳向侧面倒在了地上。Anna看准机会朝防备最薄弱的Bobby冲了过去，Bobby的神色马上变得有些惊讶和慌乱。Castiel利落的抓住了从袖子里滑出来的银色之刃，毫不犹豫的就把匕首向Anna的背后扔了过去。

Anna似乎感受到了背后的破风，猛地慢下脚步身子一矮，那道闪亮而危险的光就直冲向她正面对着的Bobby。  
站在Bobby身边的Balthazar皱着眉啧了一声，轻巧的向左跨了一大步，正好挡在了Bobby面前，抬手准确的抓住了飞来的匕首，向前一个箭步缩短了和Anna的距离，将银色的刃送进了她的腹部。

几滴艳红的鲜血滴滴答答的落在了地上，很快就在水泥地上渗透成了一滩黑色。Anna大睁着眼睛，身体软软的靠在了Balthazar的肩上。  
这一系列的事情发生的如此之快，Bobby脸上惊讶的神色都还没有消失便结束了。

Balthazar把匕首拔了出来，将还有微弱气息的Anna放在了地上。  
“……”Dean俯视着地上放弃挣扎闭着眼睛的Anna不知道该说些什么，他问道：“你之前说的都是什么意思？”

虽然是问话，但他也不指望Anna能明明白白的说清楚了。  
不出所料，Anna虚弱的挑了一下嘴角，开口断断续续的说：“你…会后悔的…趁…不算…晚…”

她的话已经被嘴里渗出的鲜血给模糊了。  
Balthazar把擦干净的匕首递还给Castiel，抱怨了一句说“你下次看好了再扔行吧”就转身看向Dean：“我们时间不多了。”  
Dean闭了闭眼睛。整个队伍里，Balthazar是最难看透的一个，他脸上总是带着那种轻快的表情，似乎一层面具下面还是一层面具，想法总是那么难以捉摸。

Anna的死亡对他好像并不造成任何困扰，这让Dean不禁有些心寒。  
倒不是说他有多么多愁善感，实际上他也不算是觉得特别可惜，但他心里总归是有些不大舒服。可Balthazar则好像完全没有。  
更糟糕的是，尽管Dean试着不去考虑一开始毫不犹豫朝Anna扔出武器的是Castiel，也试着去忽略Castiel没有任何动摇的表情。  
“是的，我们该出发了。”

不管怎样，Dean深吸了一口气，决定不再去理会Anna，虽然他不想就把Anna的尸体留在外面，但战争当前，他无暇顾及这些了，于是他转身朝门口走去。  
科索沃的昼夜温差较大，十月份的风已经渐渐带上了凛冬的寒意。  
Balthazar和Meg两人躲在建筑物的阴影里拿望远镜密切着注视着东方入境线的情况。

少了Anna的存在，他们本身就不甚充足的战力变得更加薄弱了。  
只有将Jasper方面一百人的小队分散开来才有取胜的机会。

Bobby正在基地通过无线电和观测屏做着Dean一行人的眼睛，他将随时汇报任何微小的信息。  
Dean和Castiel则潜伏在离边境最近的住房楼顶上，随时准备着攻击。  
这时，耳麦里传来Bobby清晰的声音：“注意了，边境线的收费站有动静。”  
过了一会儿，Bobby疑惑的嘟囔道：“奇怪。”

“怎么了，Bobby？有什么问题？”Dean一下子紧绷起来，赶忙问道。

而离他们并不远的Balthazar和Meg似乎也有些迟疑起来，转身向Dean这边打了个手势，示意他们先不要行动。  
“他们解决了边境收费站的两名士兵。但是，人数与情报有些出入。”Bobby担忧的语气通过耳麦传来：“貌似他们可是进行了大规模裁员啊。进入边境的只有十几个人。”

“什么？”Dean和Castiel对视了一眼：“有没有可能是先遣队？”  
“不…领头人是Jasper。”  
Dean心里有些嘀咕，先遣队的探路活动，Jasper是不会到场的。那这是为什么？  
这时候Meg溜回了他们身边说道：“Dean，情况不对。他们似乎都在保护着一个被围在中间的什么人。周围除了Jasper之外，还有十二个武装完全的雇佣兵，在队伍最中间的貌似是个拎着银色公文箱的普通士兵。”

“不管怎么样，敌人的朋友就是我们的敌人。先把他们保护的那个人给解决了。”Dean想了一会儿干脆的说道。  
Meg翻了个白眼点点头，重新向Balthazar那边靠近。

Castiel咬了咬嘴唇，终于像下定什么决心一样扯了扯Dean的袖子。  
Dean回头疑惑的看着他：“怎么了，Cas？”  
“那个…我很确定原话应该是‘敌人的敌人就是我们的朋友’才对。”  
“……”Dean张了张嘴巴，憋了半天才皱着眉低声吼了一句：“……What?!”

“没…”Castiel似乎也觉得现在不是个纠结这个的好时候，便乖乖闭了嘴。  
终于，边境线的位置一声巨大的爆炸声响起，冲天的火光照的街道几如白昼。  
那是Balthazar炸响了第一个手榴弹。尽管众人都对人数上的减少而感到不安，却也都暗自的庆幸着。  
Bobby的声音再次从耳麦响起：“干得好，boys。有效战力减少为7人。虽然慌乱，但他们依旧保护着拿着银色公文箱的人。”  
Dean和Castiel趁着对方的混乱都从房顶上跳了下来，Dean眼尖，迅速找到了那个一脸慌张神色的公文箱男人，刚准备冲过去，一声歇斯底里的大叫就从身边传了过来：“Dean Winchester！”

是Jasper。Dean一瞬间就感知到了危险，几乎是凭着本能的一矮身子，危危险险的躲过了一梭子子弹。  
“Jasper，你打招呼的方式还是没变。”虽然Dean过去并没有和他有什么深入的交流，但他知道Jasper是个危险的人，把杀人当成一种无上的乐趣。  
“哈哈哈！你还记得我！”Jasper狰狞的大声笑了起来。Dean觉得地面仿佛都在颤抖。Jasper是个身高少说有一米九的彪形壮汉，一头杂乱无章的红发就像狮子一般。

“你可是抢过我不少的活儿啊！”Jasper可不是来闲聊的，说话间结实的铁拳就朝Dean的脸上招呼过来。  
Dean心里叫苦不迭，向后一个翻滚躲开那致命的拳头，倒在地上，边用余光瞟着其他人边尴尬的笑了一声回答道：“我可没有抢，那是客户的选择。”

Castiel正和两个人纠缠不清，他身上已经多处挂彩，大口喘着粗气，一看就有些力不从心。Balthazar也好不到哪去，虽然状似轻松的到处躲闪，却最终被另外两个人包围了起来。  
两人都有心护着Meg，他们都明白只要Meg到达了建筑物的高点，用狙击解决掉这些人并不难。

Meg似乎明白了两人的意图，利落的一枪崩掉了碍事的一个士兵，转身向建筑物的楼顶冲了过去。对于狙击手来说，高处才是制胜点。  
“你在看哪儿！”就Dean分神的一瞬间，Jasper就犹如一台压路机一般迅速的碾压过来：“Anna那个蠢女人泄露了计划！但别以为这样你就能赢了！”

Dean赶忙一个侧翻借力站了起来，端起冲锋枪就是一通扫射，却得到Jasper中气十足的大声嘲笑：“哈哈哈！你的瞄准烂透了！”  
别看Jasper体格健壮，人却意外的灵活，当Dean察觉到背后的动静时已经有些晚了，Jasper一拳打中了他的后腰，当即Dean就觉得腰上狠狠一疼，向前冲了好几步一下跪在了地上，嘴里也变得甜腥起来。

Dean的视野都有些模糊了，这一拳也太重。他费力的抬头想寻找Castiel，还没等眼神恢复清晰，又一记重拳打在了Dean的脸上。

Dean一下就向右边翻滚了出去，地上被他扬起的尘土迷得他的眼睛特别难受。他向地上啐了一口带血的唾沫，骂了一句，双手撑在地上艰难的想要爬起来。Jasper狞笑着走到跪着的Dean面前，一脚踩上Dean撑在地上的左手，Dean痛苦的哼了一声。

“哈哈哈，Dean Winchester。”Jasper故意动了动脚，使劲的碾压着Dean脆弱的手骨，又逼迫着Dean呻吟出声：“你知道，我是个记仇的人。你破坏我的计划，杀了我的人，你今天要没能力杀了我，你的后半辈子都会活在地狱里。”说着Jasper又夸张的大笑了一声说道：“如果你还能有后半辈子的话。”

Dean全身都汗湿了，脸上，手上还有腰腹部的剧烈疼痛让他费了很大的努力才不让自己昏厥过去。

他大口的喘着气，心里把Jasper这个兔崽子剐了几千遍：“不…不如…我们…商…商量商量…”Dean边喘边说着：“有…有…话好说…嗯？”  
他又努力抬头向Castiel那边看去。

 

Castiel身边躺着一具尸体。可另外一个人似乎是个难缠的对手，而在解决了一个人之后，他也没有足够的余力再去解决另一个人了。  
士兵咧着嘴势在必得的与负伤的Castiel对峙着。

Castiel喘着粗气，淡色的唇翕动着，手却紧紧的拿着滴血的银刃，指关节泛白的厉害。

卡梅尼查小镇的边境线，战火正默默的蔓延。空旷的大街上只剩下枪火的轰鸣和不知是敌是我的惨烈叫喊。

Castiel心里盘算着这么对峙下去，他一定不会是有利的一方。他眼角撇到边境线旁的补给站，心里慢慢形成了一个想法。

卡梅尼查这种小镇，资源缺乏且来往人员并不多，所以加油站的建设是极为落后的。给汽车补充燃料的办法除了手动从油桶里往油箱里灌之外，没有其他办法。

而补给站其中一个很重要的作用就是为来往车辆补充燃料。

Castiel并没有犹豫，手持着银色的利刃快速向士兵冲了过去。那士兵仿佛没有想到他会这么直接的冲上来，一瞬间竟有些惊讶愣神。Castiel横持着匕首朝着那人的面门一个虚晃，那人措手不及向后退了一大步，空出了身后的路线。Castiel抓住机会迅速朝不远处的补给站冲了过去。

那士兵缓过神来在后面大声叫嚣着：“要逃吗！”便快步追了上去。

补给站的门牢牢锁住，身后的士兵马上就要追了过来，Castiel没有时间犹豫，他双臂叠在一起护住自己的头部，使劲一撞便随着玻璃的破碎声冲进了补给站。

Castiel踉跄了几步，眼睛迅速的扫了一圈便坚定的向角落里堆放的几塑料壶汽油跑了过去。  
这时那个士兵已经带着怒气冲到了补给站门口，Castiel将匕首扔在了地上，打开汽油桶的盖子迎着举枪冲进来的士兵就干干净净的泼完了一桶汽油。

士兵大叫着“你干什么！”边对着Castiel举起了枪，却迟迟不敢开火。这时候一个小火星都能使他燃烧起来，痛不欲生。  
Castiel微微皱着眉低下头喃喃说了一句“抱歉”便不再犹豫，捡起匕首向士兵拿枪的手刺去，一道血红的伤口迅速在士兵手上显现。他吃痛的大叫了一声扔下手枪，Castiel一个弯腰利落的接住武器，接着闪身向补给站的门口方向跑出去几大步。

那士兵被汽油刺激的睁不开眼，双手四处胡乱挥舞着，嘴里咒骂着“杀了你”类似的话。

Castiel朝士兵举起了枪，他脑海里突然闪过了早晨Dean摆弄柯尔特的样子。

“Bang——”

他扣动了扳机，子弹带着火星朝着那士兵飞了过去。  
几乎是一瞬间，那个满身汽油的士兵整个人就燃烧了起来，他大声惨叫着到处挣扎奔跑。  
Castiel看着角落里那一堆汽油桶，心里明白不能再久留，把手枪朝火海扔了过去，一秒都不敢犹豫便冲出了补给站一个俯冲趴在了地上。

一秒钟过后，一声巨大的爆炸在身后响起，整个补给站全部燃烧了起来，玻璃碎片犹如下雨一般散落在Castiel的周围。

他缓缓的站起身，爆炸掀起的热浪吹起了他风衣的带子。Castiel抬手擦了擦脸上的血污，眼神迷离。

 

这边气喘吁吁的Dean和Jasper都被爆炸声吓了一大跳。就在这愣神的一瞬间，Dean抽出了绑在腿上的小刀，脑海里迅速闪过了Castiel使用匕首得心应手的样子，接着毫不犹豫的向踩着他的左手的Jasper的脚刺了过去。

小刀狠狠的穿过了Jasper的鞋子以及皮肤，他没有料到Dean这突然的一击，大叫着放松了脚上的力道。

Dean借着这个时机立即翻身站了起来，没有停歇，一个上勾拳击中了Jasper的下巴。这一击力道很强，即使是Jasper这样的大汉，也被打的往后踉跄了几步。

突然不远处传来Balthazar带着疲惫却松了一口气似的口哨声，原来Meg终于做好准备，几个点射解决了围着Balthazar的两人。  
战况瞬息万变，一下子的时间，Jasper十二人的队伍，就只剩下了Jasper和那个战战兢兢提着手提箱的男人。

Jasper环顾四周，怒极反笑：“哈哈哈！你们有种！”说着朝地上呸了一口接着说道：“也罢！反正你们今天都得死！”

说着，Jasper一把揽过那个提着银色公文箱的男人：“来吧！博士！是你发挥的时候了！”

博士？

Dean一瞬间心里有种极为不详的预感，而这种预感马上就在被叫做博士的那个人打开公文箱之后被验证了。

那大大的公文箱里装着的是几副防毒面具，还有两个上面画着刺眼黄色放射标志的炸弹。

这是脏弹。一种极为可怕的生化武器。

一瞬间所有的事情都得到了解释。

由原来的一百人的小队精简到十几人根本就不是什么“裁员”，而是他们本来就只需要这么点人而已。

而把入境口从西边改到东边，也并不是单纯了因为原计划泄露给了Dean他们而做出的改变。

东方入境口是上风处，一旦脏弹爆炸，有毒的化学物质将从东边上风处散布到整个卡梅尼查城镇。

没有人会幸存。卡梅尼查将会变成十几年甚至几十年都不适合人类居住的“死城”。

Dean冷汗一下就流了下来。

TBC


End file.
